Nessie
by Lies Leite
Summary: Uma história muito, MUITO diferente! Nessie está quebrando todas as regras, literalmente.
1. Capítulos 1,2 e 3

**Cap. 1 - Renesmee.**

Não é porque sou metade vampira que vou dispensar um prato de batatas fritas. Nem no meu maior momento de insanidade. Meu pai estava fazendo batatas fritas com bacon (Já disse que meu pai é um ótimo cozinheiro?) enquanto eu e todo o time feminino da família Cullen fofocávamos na sala.  
- Querida, eu acho que você tem que dar uma mudada no seu visual, tirar essa tinta do seu cabelo. Seu cabelo era tão bonito... - Nessa família ou em qualquer outra, avós em geral adoram criticar os netos. Mesmo que no meu caso, ela tenha congelado nos seus vinte e poucos anos.  
- Mas eu achei que ficou tão legal... Diferente - O bom da Tia Alice, é que ela vai me defender até de cabeça raspada.  
- Um prato de batata frita saindo pra Cullen mais linda do pai! - Salva pelo gongo.  
- Pai, eu sou a única Cullen aqui que pode ser sua filha. - Eu disse num tom engraçado, fazendo todos rirem.

Depois daquele prato de batata com bacon, eu me estiquei no sofá pra assistir 'Os Simpsons' com tio Emmett. Acho que ele estava lá mais pra fazer companhia do que pra prestar atenção no desenho. Ele sempre dizia que gostava de ver coisas desse tipo comigo, porque ele ria da minha risada. Oh, como eu adoro ser a palhaça da um pouco irônica, só pra avisar.

Todo mundo tinha saído, menos tio Emmett, minha mãe e Rosalie. As duas estavam no andar de cima pintando quadros. Não sei o que aconteceu com essas duas, será que eu vou ter que ser sincera e dizer que elas não nasceram pra isso? O que me alivia é que não dou duas semanas pra Senhora Isabella Cullen desistir dessa idéia de ficar dando uma de Da Vinci. Agora tia Rosalie, eu realmente estou preocupada com ela. Logo ela entra pro livro dos recordes como a pessoa que mais pintou auto-retratos. Sério, tá virando vício. Vai ver ela tá sentindo falta do tio Emmett em ação. Nossa, eu não disse isso.

- Hey, Nessie - Tio Emmett se aproximou de mim no sofá, dando tapinhas nas minhas costas - O que você acha de fazer uma festa de aniversário surpresa pro seu pai?  
- Não sei, da última vez que tentei, não deu certo, porque ele leu a mente do pessoal e descobriu antes de qualquer coisa - Fiz uma cara de decepcionada lembrando do fato.  
-Ah, mas você era mais nova. Acho que consegue preparar melhor uma festa, não acha? Prometo te ajudar! - Emmett Cullen sempre cooperativo!  
- Alguém falou em festa? - Minha mãe já estava na minha frente com sua melhor cara de ' eu amo festas com todo o meu coração'. Ironicamente, lógico.  
- Mãe, por favor! Você nem precisa fazer muita coisa, é só viajar com o papai. Eu cuido disso! - Fiz minha melhor cara de cachorro abandonado...e funcionou!  
- Ok, mas não fique me ligando, eu quero voltar na hora da festa, pra que seu pai tenha apenas que apagar as velinhas. Estamos entendidas? - Ela me mandou aquele olhar de 'estou no comando' e em seguida me abraçou.  
- Agora, por favor, tentem não pensar no assunto, até meu pai estar muito longe daqui. Dessa vez tem que dar certo! - Eu disse toda empolgada. Sério, eu sempre quis fazer uma festa dessas pro meu pai. Mas era horrível ser pega no pulo. Tudo bem que ele não conseguia acessar minha mente às vezes. Mas quando conseguia, via até o que não podia ver. Odeio isso.

Eu estava sentada com Jacob perto do rio que passa perto da minha casa...e da casa do resto da minha família também. Esme deu a casa que eu moro pros meus pais logo depois que eu nasci e que minha mãe foi transformada.  
- Jake, tudo que você precisa é não pensar na festa perto do meu pai. Vá se divertir com o Seth ou com Leah, ocupe sua mente com outras coisas. Vai ser fácil! - Dei um tapinha no peito dele e o abracei.  
- É bom mudarmos de assunto, Bella me disse que estaria aqui na hora do crepúsculo. Veja, - ele apontou pro horizonte - já vai começar.  
E então ele me beijou levemente. Sério, é horrível saber que seu pai sabe das suas intimidades com seu namorado. Simplesmente constrangedor.  
Não que eu tenha feito alguma coisa errada com Jake, mas o que eu temia chegaria logo.  
Ficamos um tempo ali jogando conversa fora até meus pais chegarem. Ultimamente eu não estava caçando muito, estava almoçando mais em La Push com Jacob do que em casa.

- Hey, Jake - Minha mãe bagunçou os cabelos dele, rindo um pouco.  
Eu sempre admirei a amizade deles. Jake além de tudo era muito meu amigo também. Mas eu queria alguém que fosse só meu amigo.  
- Vocês se comportaram? - Meu pai perguntou divertido. Ainda não sei por que ele pergunta se ele pode verificar a verdade sem sacrifício.  
- Lógico, pai! Juízo é meu nome do meio! - Ri um pouco enquanto ele vinha na minha direção me dando um longo abraço.  
- Filha, Charlie está chateado com você. Faz uma semana que prometeu aparecer por lá e nem deu as caras. - Minha mãe disse séria. Não que ela estivesse brava, minha mãe nunca fica brava comigo.  
- É que eu tenho andado muito ocupada, mas prometo que amanhã eu vou lá, sem falta.

Eu já estava entrando em casa quando ouvi os passos de Alice cada vez mais perto. Pelo seu jeito de andar, com certeza ela tinha planos para aquela noite. Tia Alice consegue ser bem previsível às vezes. O jeito que ela se aproximava com aquela vontade incontrolável de rir me fazia rir também.  
- Olá, lobinho. Olá, sobrinha preferida da tia! - Ela me puxou para um abraço enquanto eu sufocava um pouco. Minha família às vezes esquece que sou meio humana. Eu percebi o olhar significativo que meu pai mandou pra ela. Pelo visto ela iria me convidar pra fazer alguma coisa que ele com certeza não deixaria.  
- Por onde andou? Não te vi o dia todo! - Eu disse ignorando a cara do papai.  
- Eu estava elaborando uns planos pra me divertir um pouco no final de semana. Então vim perguntar se você não quer ir comigo.  
- Mas e o tio Jasper? Ele não vai junto? - Os dois eram tão grudados que eu estranhei que ela fosse viajar sem ele.  
- Não, ele não gostou da minha idéia. - Ela encarou os pés.  
- Mas o que a gente vai fazer? Pra onde nós vamos? - Eu odeio quando as pessoas dão meias informações, já disse isso?  
- Relaxa, Nessie. Confia na titia aqui. - Ela me mandou seu melhor sorriso empolgado.  
- Mas você já sabe se meus pais vão deixar?Sabe, a lei é perguntar pra eles antes de fazer alguma coisa. - Percebi mamãe trocar olhares com papai. Bom, sorte deles que eu até sou uma boa filha.  
- Eu sou sua tia, Renesmee. Com lei ou sem lei, eu tenho o direito de te levar pra onde eu quero sem ter que pedir pro Edward e pra Bella. - Nossa, quanta confiança. Com certeza ela viu que os planos dela realmente dariam certo. E por tabela, meu pai também viu. Acho que é por isso que ele não parava de lançar olhares ameaçadores pra ela.  
- Bom, eu realmente não sei o que dizer. - Tipo,Oi?  
- Não diga nada, só me acompanhe! Prometo que no domingo à noite você estará aqui. - E então ela disse ao Jacob: - Nem vai dar tempo de você sentir saudade dela, para de fazer essa cara de cachorro abandonado.  
- Mãe?Pai?Eu posso ir?  
- Filha, eu não sei o que Alice tem em mente, mas seu pai com certeza sabe. Então, a decisão dele é a minha também. - Ela terminou de falar com um leve sorriso no rosto. Sabe, é muito difícil eu ver minha mãe brava... Mas quando ela fica, salve-se quem puder.  
- Pai? Posso? - Ele ainda estava com aquela cara. Ok, um pouco mais aliviado. Com certeza tia Alice estava convencendo-o mentalmente. Odeio quando me excluem de diálogos importantes como esse.  
- Hum...você já comprou os ingressos, Alice? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Então, Nessie, acho que pode. Mas não se esqueça de ter juízo, por você e por sua tia.  
- Edward, eu quero saber onde Renesmee vai. - Minha mãe exigiu.  
- Amor, posso contar depois que ela for? Alice quer fazer surpresa. - Meu pai a envolveu em um abraço.  
- Nessie, me ligue todos os dias! - Jake veio em minha direção e se abaixou um pouco, afundando seu rosto no meu cabelo.  
- Jacob Black, é só um final de semana! - Mesmo assim, eu sentiria muita falta daquele abraço quente.  
Percebi meu pai contorcer os lábios com esse pensamento.  
- Eu sei, mas promete que vai me ligar?Todos os dias? - Ele me encarou, preocupado.  
- Lógico! Eu não consigo ficar um dia sequer sem ouvir sua voz, você sabe disso. - Eu dei um leve tapa em seu peito.  
- Chega de melodrama, né? - Tia Alice disse, acabando com o momento novela mexicana. - Vá logo preparar suas malas!  
- Mas eu preciso saber pelo menos o que colocar nelas, não acha?  
Quando percebi já estava sendo empurrada casa adentro por ela e em pouco tempo fizemos minha mala. Tia Alice era incrivelmente mais rápida que eu. Quando chegamos na sala encontramos dois olhares curiosos nos encarando: Jacob e mamãe. E um olhar que parecia estar conformado: papai.  
- Edward, pára de fazer essa cara! Eu não vou seqüestrar sua filha! - Era melhor ir logo antes que meu pai ficasse totalmente irritado e eu não fosse pra lugar nenhum.  
- É que ela nunca viajou sem nós, Alice. Tente entender!  
- Sabe, ás vezes eu acho que você precisa confiar mais na sua irmãzinha aqui. Além do que, eu já te mostrei tudo o que vai acontecer nesse fim de semana. - Ela bufou e começou a levar as duas malas pra fora.  
Eu comecei a segui-la quando senti uma mão na minha cintura me puxando.  
- Jake, por favor...não faz essa cara!  
- Vai me ligar mesmo? - Ele me apertou num abraço.  
- Eu já disse que vou! - Tentei esconder um sorriso.  
- Jacob, dá pra você soltar minha filha?Tem mais gente querendo se despedir! - Ouvi minha mãe fingindo se irritar. Jake me soltou e eu corri pros braços da minha mãe.  
- Se comporte, tenha juízo, não beba, não fique sem dormir e me ligue! - Isabella Cullen preocupada é o que há! Ela sempre acha que eu vou fazer as piores coisas do mundo.  
- Nossa, mãe! Você não sabe a filha que tem, não? - Eu a encarei, rindo.  
- Eu sei, mas não custa prevenir. - Ela me soltou e logo eu já estava nos braços do meu pai.  
- Vai falar pra eu não me drogar? - O senso de humor do papai era sempre melhor que o da mamãe. Esse tipo de brincadeira eu só arriscava em fazer com ele.  
- Eu confio em você, filha. - Ele me deu um beijo na testa e me soltou.

Fomos até a garagem até o chamativo Porsche amarelo. Dessa vez não tinha que me despedir de toda a família. Vovó e vovô estavam caçando com tio Jasper, tio Emmet e tia Rosalie estavam viajando, ou melhor, diziam que estavam em lua-de-mel. Coloquei as malas no porta-malas e entrei no carro encontrando tia Alice.

- E aí, preparada? - Ela disse toda empolgada.  
- Acho que sim. - Terminei minha frase e ela pisou no acelerador com vontade.

**Cap.2 - A viagem.**

Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto. Pela intensidade do sol, parecia ser de manhã. Tia Alice cantava animadamente uma música agitada. À medida que eu ia acordando eu podia identificar que musica era: Toxic, Britney Spears. Ela estava tão entretida com a música que nem fez questão de se virar e falar: "Bom dia, Nessie?Dormiu bem?".  
Fingi Dar uma tossida e finalmente ela se virou na minha direção e disse com um grande sorriso:

- Bom dia, Nessie! Dormiu bem?  
- Dormi sim. Pode me dizer onde estamos? - Eu odeio me sentir no meio do nada.  
- Desculpa, mas ainda não posso. Mas prometo que vai adorar a surpresa. - Por que ela tem que fazer tanto mistério?  
- Ahm, tudo bem.  
- Mas e aí, me diz, como vai o seu romance de novela mexicana com o Jacob? - Odeio quando ela fala isso. Será que ninguém pode ser muito romântico?  
- Vai bem, vai bem.  
- Não quero só saber se vai bem, Renesmee! Quero que me conte tudo! - Tia Alice estava tão empolgada que ela nem prestava muita atenção na estrada. Ainda bem que isso não era muito necessário.  
- Mas contar o que? Não tem nada pra contar! - Eu ri um pouco desconfortável com o assunto.  
- Vamos lá, seu pai nem está aqui pra ouvir nossa mente. - Sério, ninguém supera a cara que tia Alice faz quando está curiosa.  
- Seja clara, o que realmente você quer saber?  
- Esquece, depois a gente conversa. Seu pai vai ligar em um minuto. - Ela deu um suspiro desanimado.

Desliguei o rádio. Não que eu não goste da Britney, nada contra mesmo. Mas aquela música já estava irritando. Fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos por pouco tempo até meu celular começar a tocar e eu ver o nome do meu pai no visor.  
- Nossa, eu faço tanta falta assim? - Eu disse entre uma risada.  
- Nós estamos com saudades! - Certeza que está no viva-voz - Está tudo bem por aí?Como foram de viagem?  
- Tá tudo bem, mas tudo que eu vejo é a estrada. Não sei pra onde estou indo e não sei se vai demorar. - Dei um suspiro. Ouvi minha mãe rir ao fundo.  
- Você vai gostar, filha. Confie nesse pequeno ser irritante que está ao volante. - Ele terminou de falar e passou o telefone para mamãe.  
- Meu amor!As horas não passam sem você aqui - Até parece que meus pais não estão aproveitando minha ausência. Finjo que acredito - Estou com saudade.  
- Também, mãe. Mas logo eu volto, é só um final de semana - Fiz uma voz calma e sorri, como se ela pudesse ver.  
- Tenho que desligar, estamos indo ver Charlie.  
- Tudo bem, mande beijos pra ele. Posso me despedir do papai?  
- Claro, filha. Tenha juízo e não apronte nada. - Por que toda mãe fala isso?Agora o telefone já estava nas mãos do meu pai que provavelmente falaria a mesma coisa.  
- Se comporte e não esqueça de nos ligar. Jacob saiu daqui faz algumas horas, mandou dizer que te ama e que está com saudade. - Eu podia ver a cara que meu pai devia estar fazendo. Ele até que encarava bem a situação, mas pai é pai.  
- Diga que eu amo ele e que também estou com saudade. Ah, e eu vou me comportar. - Disfarcei uma risada.  
- Preciso ir, Bella está impaciente aqui do lado. - Ouvi mamãe mandar mais beijos e então desliguei.  
- Eles nem mandaram um beijinho pra mim. - Ouvi tia Alice reclamar.  
- É que mamãe estava com pressa. Não foi por mal, tia. - Dei meu melhor sorriso animador - Mas e aí, vai demorar?Porque eu preciso de um minuto humano. - sorrisinho de novo.  
- Lembro quando sua mãe dizia isso - Ela batucava no volante.  
- Ah sim, só que seu pai era a pessoa que mais escutava isso dela - Ela ria com a lembrança e voltou a ligar o rádio.  
- Mas no meu caso seria um minuto meio humano - Nós duas rimos, de novo.  
- Em menos de cinco minutos chegaremos a um posto de gasol...Mas que saco, Edward! Pára de ficar me ligando! - Quando percebi tia Alice já estava desligando o celular na cara do papai.  
- O que foi isso? - É, eu fiquei pasma.  
- A super proteção do seu pai me irrita; ele vai ver quando voltar! - Ela bufou - Era só o que faltava, ficar atrapalhando de cinco em cinco minutos minha viagem super planejada com a minha sobrinha preferida!  
- Tia, sou sua única sobrinha - Pequena observação.  
- Que seja. - Melhor não discutir.  
Depois de alguns segundos esperando dona Alice se acalmar eu resolvi falar alguma coisa que quebrasse aquele silêncio horroroso. - Posso trocar de CD? - Falei.  
- Ah, claro. Que CD você trouxe? - O ruim de ser metade humana é que eu demoro um pouco mais pra perceber o que se passa ao meu redor. Como por exemplo, tia Alice revirando minha bolsa para ver se algum cd a agradava.  
- Acho que eu não preciso responder, né? - Comecei a rir ao vê-la com três CDs na mão que não estava ocupada com o volante.  
- The Maine, Madonna e Lily Allen - Ela analisava atentamente - Até que você tem um bom gosto musical.  
- Obrigada. Eu ia trazer meu MP3 mas acabei esquecendo. - Memória humana é uma droga, a dica.  
- Não se preocupe, logo nós vamos chegar e nem vamos precisar de qualquer CD ou MP3. Confie em mim - Ela piscou confiante. - Pronto, o posto é logo ali. Quer comprar alguma coisa pra comer?  
- Não, eu só quero ir ao banheiro mesmo. - Não devia ter bebido nada normal antes de sair de casa. Renesmee burra. Antes que isso pareça estranho, é bom avisar que prefiro me xingar na terceira pessoa.  
- Tudo bem - Ela já estava estacionando. Era incrível como o porsche chamava atenção naquele postinho de beira de estrada - Então eu espero aqui.  
- Não vou demorar - Dei uma piscadinha e saí em direção ao banheiro que ficava ao lado da loja de conveniência.

Saí do banheiro super rápido e já estava caminhando para o carro quando ouvi alguém me chamando. Não demorou muito pra saber de onde vinha o som, reparei em um pálido garotinho com o rosto um pouco escondido no capuz da blusa de moletom que ele vestia. Logo o reconheci e dei meu melhor sorriso. Caminhei até o básico (ironicamente falando) carro preto em que ele estava encostado e disse:

- Alec! Tá perdido por aqui é? - Dei uma leve risada e me apoiei no carro junto a ele.  
A minha amizade com Alec era até que bem forte; nós não nos víamos muito, mas nós conversávamos bastante pela Internet. A minha família não gostava muito de ver nossa amizade crescer mais e mais a cada dia. Meu pai sempre dizia: "Alec Volturi é perigoso, cuidado com ele.". Eu realmente não ligo muito pra isso, confio no Alec. Eu só não vou com a cara da irmã maligna dele.  
- Olá, Volturi! Quanto tempo hein? - Tia Alice apareceu do nada e se juntou a nós.  
- Faz tempo mesmo - Ele sorriu sem graça - Mas então, o que estão fazendo aqui?  
- Será que posso falar sobre isso em particular com você? - Ela apontou para o porsche com uma expressão de quase ordem.  
- Peraí, vocês estão pensando em me deixar aqui e me deixar por fora do assunto também é? - Cara de indignada.  
- Claro, é eu te contar, não vai ser mais surpresa, não acha? - Ela disse impaciente. - Vamos, Alec. Serei rápida.

Depois de impacientes minutos chutando com raiva pedrinhas inocentes os dois resolveram dar o ar da graça. Pela cara deles parecia que eu não conseguiria tirar muitas informações importantes. Tudo que Alec me disse assim que voltou foi:  
- Será que sua tia não quer me adotar? - E então ele começou a rir.  
Eu nem perguntei nada porque o pouco de paciência que me restava iria embora logo se eu continuasse com isso.  
- Nessie, Alec vai com a gente. - tia Alice caminhava normalmente em direção ao carro. Eu digo normalmente porque nunca, nem mesmo nos meus mais impossíveis sonhos ela iria viajar com Alec Volturi.  
- Deixa eu ver se entendi, você não está com raiva dele? - Que mulher bipolar.  
- Não. - Ela sorriu e logo entrou no carro sendo seguida por Alec.

Em pouco tempo estávamos todos acomodados no discreto porsche. Comecei a pensar que podia ser essa série de acontecimentos quase impossíveis que colocaram aquela ruga de preocupação no rosto de mármore do papai.  
- Você vai deixar seu carro aí é? - Perguntei lembrando da existência do carro preto também super simples.  
- Vou. Por que? Tá pensando em voltar pra roubar é? - Ele mostrou seus dentes super brancos num grande sorriso.  
- Idiota. - Bufei.  
- Alec, você tem certeza que tem a idade que tem? - E lá estava novamente a voz irritada da tia Alice.  
- Depende da intenção da pergunta. - Ele fingia se distrair mexendo no seu perfeito e liso cabelo.  
- Porque quando você está junto com a Nessie você parece uma criança. - Sua expressão estava mais relaxada agora.  
- Ah, ela me induz a fazer coisas idiotas. - Nossa, depois desse comentário eu me virei e dei um super tapa que eu nem sei onde acertou. O bom é que eu tenho um pouco da força do papai, o que fez ele mandar um "Você tem problema?" seguido de uma expressão de dor. Bem feito.  
- Então eu vou passar meu fim de semana cuidando dos bebês - Sério, ainda acho tia Alice um pouco bipolar. Até pouco tempo atrás ela estava brava, não estava?E agora ela está rindo feito uma hiena como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
- Hey Alice, Nessie ainda não ligou pro lobinho dela? - Ele me encarava através do espelho.  
- Você tá querendo me irritar?Por que se você está, é melhor avisar logo. - Bati minhas mãos nas pernas, fazendo barulho. - Mas você me deu uma boa idéia, - Eu disse pegando meu celular - eu vou ligar pra ele.  
Disquei tão rápido os números que eu já sabia de cor, e logo Jake já estava do outro lado da linha.  
- Oi, amor! - Eu disse animada.  
- Eu estou com saudade. - Eu podia ver a carinha comovente que ele estava fazendo. - Já chegaram a algum lugar? - Ele disse divertido.  
- Não...Na verdade sim. Chegamos a um posto que tem um banheiro muito simpático - eu ri um pouco - E encontrei o Alec aqui!  
- Ah, que legal. Manda um abraço pra ele - Senti uma pontada de descontentamento na frase. Mas eu sei que não é ciúme, tem muitas coisas que eu sei sobre o Alec que deixariam bem claro que somos só amigos. E o Jake sabe muito bem sobre tudo isso. Ele não ia muito com a cara do Alec pelo simples fato de ele ter nos visitado há uns anos pra matar toda a minha família e o pessoal que estava junto com a gente.  
- Olha, acho que até a hora do almoço vamos chegar ao lugar te ligar quando eu chegar? - Falei no tom mais fofo possível. - Te amo, não esquece tá? - Fechei meus olhos imaginando como seria bom se Jacob tivesse vindo junto.  
- Você sabe, se fosse pra te esquecer, seria só pra lembrar outra vez. - Ele respirou fundo. - Eu te amo demais.  
Nos despedimos e então ouvi Jake desligar o telefone. Eu não sei porque, mas toda vez que a gente desliga o telefone me dá um aperto no coração.  
- Credo, como vocês são melosos - Alec e seus comentários encantadores.  
- Sabe o que eu acho, Alec? Você precisa arrumar uma namorada e parar de analisar o relacionamento dos outros. - Dez a zero pra tia Alice.  
- Ugh, não quero isso agora não. Obrigado. - Ele me encarou, divertido.  
- Você é um cara muito complicado. - Ela disse mais pra ela mesma do que pra ele. - Nessie, estaremos lá em meia hora. - Ela disse empolgada.  
Peguei um CD da bolsa, ia colocar pra tocar quando Alec me interrompeu:  
- Eu sou séculos mais velho que você e não fico carregando CD pra todo lado. Faça-me o favor, vai Nessie. - Passatempo preferido do Alec: tirar uma com a minha cara. - Aprenda com o mestre - Ele tirou um MP3 do bolso e plugou no rádio.  
- Eu não sou da idade da pedra, eu só esqueci meu MP3. - Eu disse impaciente.  
- Calma, não se irrite. Vou colocar sua música preferida pra tocar. - Percebi tia Alice mandando um olhar ameaçador pra ele, mas resolvi ignorar.  
Fiquei ali ouvindo "I must be dreaming" até o 'lá' da tia Alice chegar.

**Cap.3 - Surpresas.**

E realmente depois de meia hora eu estava na frente de um hotel cinco estrelas numa cidade que eu não sabia o nome. Já estava perto da hora do almoço e parece que ninguém tinha se ligado que eu precisava comer. Mais do que depressa eu coloquei uma mão no rosto de Alec e outra no de Alice, mostrando um prato de macarronada. Comecei a rir com a cara que eles fizeram, vampiros não curtem muito a idéia de comer.

-Eu não entendo, se você pode beber sangue como todos os normais fazem por que você ainda insiste em comer? - Alec perguntou intrigado. Ou pra se fazer de bobo (ele adora fazer isso).  
- Porque eu não sou "normal", eu sou estranha, lembra? - Ri ironicamente.  
- Peguem suas malas e vão entrando, não temos muito tempo - Tia Alice carregava suas malas para o carrinho de carregar malas que eu não sei o nome.  
Fizemos o mesmo e logo chegamos à recepção do hotel. Tivemos que esperar uns segundos para a recepcionista se recuperar do deslumbre que Alec causava nela (e em todas as outras funcionárias que estavam por perto) e nos atender. Com as chaves nas mãos fomos para nossos respectivos quartos nos arrumar para ir a algum lugar que eu não estava me contendo de curiosidade para saber onde era.

Eu estava saindo do banho quando tia Alice começou a bater na porta do banheiro e gritar:  
- Vamos logo, se não vamos chegar atrasada!  
- Eu já to indo, Alice. - É legal chamar minha tia pelo nome às vezes, assim não caio na rotina.  
- Eu e Alec vamos te esperar lá embaixo, tá? - Consegui ouvir a porta se fechando assim que ela acabou de falar.  
Escolhi um jeans básico e uma camiseta _baby look_ estampada com o rosto da Lily Allen. Coloquei meu All Star, arrumei meu cabelo e já estava pronta. Eu estava tão ansiosa que o elevador parecia mais devagar que o normal.

Cheguei na recepção e encontrei tia Alice e Alec me esperando num sofá vermelho perto da porta.  
- Cara, que camiseta legal! - O Alec paga pau pras minhas roupas, fato. - Onde comprou?  
- Ah, eu ganhei da Renée no natal do ano passado. - Aquele em que ela ficou assustada ao ver meus pais sem rugas e eu aparentando 18 anos sendo que eu tinha sete.  
- Nessie, está pronta? - Alice bateu animadamente as mãos.  
- É, acho que sim. - Dei um leve sorriso.  
Seguimos para o carro e em menos de dez minutos estávamos na porta de uma casa de show bem que alguém que ainda não era sucesso mundial tocaria ali.O lugar não era muito sofisticado, mas parecia bem acolhedor. . A ficha estava começando a cair. Alguém por quem eu morreria estaria ali dentro. Controle-se, Renesmee.

Só fui perceber que estava de boca aberta contemplando um enorme pôster anunciando a atração da noite quando fui cutucada delicadamente por Alec que me encarava animado com seus olhos vermelhos..  
- Vo-vo-cê sa-sa-bia? - Sim, eu estava gaguejando.  
- Lógico!Ou você achou que eu viria à toa pra cá? - Ele começou a rir.  
- Querida, é bom descermos para ver o show desde o começo, não acha? - Alice sorriu simpática.  
Bom, deixa eu explicar. Eu sou fanática por uma banda da Geórgia chamada Esme. Gosto por dois motivos: O primeiro é porque eles levam o nome da minha avó; o segundo é porque o som é bom mesmo. Mas quando eu ia imaginar que eles tocariam numa cidade esquecida por todos chamada Eureka?

Eu desci do carro totalmente fora de mim. A ficha demorou mas caiu...e quando caiu percebi que minhas mãos tremiam. Não sei por quanto tempo tia Alice ficou segurando os convites na minha frente, na esperança que eu me tocasse e pegasse-os logo. Eu só caí na realidade quando Alec me deu um "leve" cutucão e um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ah, eu esqueci de falar que foi o Alec que me apresentou o motivo de estar aqui hoje. Quando a Esme estava começando ele me mandou umas músicas dizendo que os caras eram bons. Comecei a ouvir, ouvir, ouvir até não poder mais viver sem.  
Tudo parecia um pouco surreal, todos nós já estávamos lá dentro. Eu prestava atenção na romântica letra que era tocada pela banda de abertura, isso me deu saudade do Jacob. Peguei meu celular, comecei a discar os tão conhecidos números mas fui impedida de terminar. Alec, em questão de segundos, pegou-o de mim e guardou o aparelho em seu bolso.

- Nessie, esquece o cachorrinho pelo menos por um dia vai! - Ele sorriu - Aproveita o show, relaxa. - Ele mostrou a língua, divertido.  
- Aproveito se você parar de chamar o Jake de cachorrinho. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que eu não gosto disso? - Tentei fazer cara de brava.  
- Hey, crianças, Esme já vai entrar no palco - Alice riu com o duplo sentido da frase. Com certeza ela imaginou vovó subindo ao palco para fazer alguma apresentaçãém ri com a impossível situação.  
Não que eu tenha ido a muitos shows na minha vida, mas esse foi realmente o melhor que eu fui até hoje e acho que nenhuma banda vai conseguir me fazer mudar de idéia.

Depois de uma hora e meia de muita música, surtos, gritos, perda de voz e o meu cabelo todo despenteado, Alice disse que estava na hora de ir embora. Lógico que eu não concordei, queria tirar pelo menos uma foto com os caras. Joguei uma chantagem no Alec que também estava louco pra tirar uma foto com a Esme. Deu certo, ele topou na hora.  
Depois de enfrentar a multidão, nós voltamos até tia Alice com sorrisos enormes. Ela não demonstrava impaciência, pelo contrário, ela estava muito feliz por mim. Já disse que eu tenho sorte de ter uma tia assim? Sério, ela é a melhor tia e amiga que alguém pode ter.  
- E então, podemos ir? - Ela passou seu braço envolta do meu pescoço.  
- Ir pra onde? Voltar pra Forks? Hoje? - Eu perguntei espantada. Por mais que tia Alice fizesse o caminho de volta em bem menos tempo que o esperado para um humano, eu não queria pegar estrada.  
- Vocês podem ficar no hotel e voltar amanhã. Suas coisas já estão lá. - Alec nos lembrou.  
- Você decide, Nessie. - Ela sorriu pra mim.  
- Bom, então acho melhor ir embora logo que o sol nascer, tudo bem pra vocês?  
- Desde que vocês não esqueçam de passar pegar meu carro. - Alec riu.  
- Eu não te disse que eu vou passar lá pra roubar? - Tentei fazer a pior cara possível. Os dois riram comigo.

Seguimos para o hotel, onde eu comprei um _cheese bacon_ e um copão de coca cola. Alice ficou ali comigo e Alec foi caçar pobres pessoas sem sorte.  
- Sério, pode subir. -Insisti - Eu vou esperar o Alec. - Sorri para ela.  
- Nessie, por mais que eu tenha visto que deu tudo certo, não quero que você fique se arriscando com um Volturi. - Ela disse, sincera.  
- Eu sei, tia. Mas o Alec tá mudado, confie em mim. - Sorri de novo, mas dessa vez era pra passar confiança nas minhas palavras.  
- Ok, estarei lá em cima. - Ela passou a mão no meu cabelo - qualquer coisa é só me chamar. - Tia Alice se despediu de mim e seguiu graciosamente em direção ao elevador.


	2. Capitulo 4: Vontades

**Cap.4 - Vontades.**

Até que eu fiquei pouco tempo esperando pelo Alec, em menos de uma hora ele já estava passando pela porta de entrada do hotel com sua jaqueta um pouco molhada. Eu estava tão distraída com meu terceiro copo de Coca-cola que eu nem vi a chuva cair.

- E aí monstrinha - Alec me assusta ás vezes; ele aparece do nada me chamando do apelido que eu mais gosto (ironicamente, lógico).  
- Senta aí, a noite é uma criança! - Eu disse forçando uma risada.  
- Você não me engana, me diz o que tá acontecendo - Ele fez uma pausa - ou vai acontecer.  
- Não acha melhor irmos dar uma volta? - Eu apontei discretamente para cima, indicando que tia Alice poderia estar de ouvidos na nossa conversa.  
Claro que eu adoro contar meus problemas pra ela, mas talvez ela não tivesse respostas e soluções para esse.  
- Como você quiser. - Ele pegou minha mão direita e a colocou em seu rosto - Mas será que você poderia pelo menos adiantar o assunto? - Ele mostrou um sorriso que estampava curiosidade.  
Sem hesitar, mostrei a ele a única escola de Forks, eu me via ali dentro almoçando com várias pessoas ao meu lado.  
- Podemos sair agora? - Perguntei com pressa.  
- Woow! - Ele ria e balançava a cabeça, incrédulo - Eu esperava tudo, menos isso!  
Alec se levantou e eu o segui, em poucos minutos estávamos do lado de fora do hotel. A chuva voltou um pouco mais fraca, mas ela não nos incomodava.  
Ele me acompanhou na velocidade dos meus passos humanos, parecendo não se importar com isso. Depois de alguns metros do hotel, onde Alec me garantiu que Alice não ouviria, eu resolvi começar a falar.  
- Eu não sei se meus pais vão deixar; - olhei pros meus pés, tentando me distrair - pra falar a verdade, eu tenho quase certeza de que essa minha idéia é impossível de ser aceita pela família.  
- Ness, você tem que falar pra eles. É um direito seu querer saber como é ir a uma escola. - Ele me encarou - Até porque sua família tem todo aquele lance de não caçar pessoas e tal. - É por isso que eu gosto do Alec, ele me entende demais.  
- Adoro quando você usa gírias contemporâneas para acompanhar meus papos adolescentes - comecei a rir da sua expressão um pouco envergonhada.  
- A senhorita gostaria que eu lhe dirigisse a palavra formalmente? - Ele começou a rir comigo mas algo desviou sua atenção - Um minuto, Nessie. - Ele respirou fundo - Não me siga, entendeu?  
Foi aí que eu reparei na cor dos seus olhos, eles ainda estavam escuros. Alec seguiu para um beco escuro um pouco próximo de onde nós começamos a conversar. Eu sabia que não era para segui-lo, mas o medo de ficar sozinha naquela cidade era maior que o medo (que eu não tinha) de ficar ao lado de um vampiro não vegetariano com sede.  
Eu não pensei duas vezes; em poucos segundos eu já estava na frente daquele típico beco sem saída dos filmes de terror. Devagar, eu fui entrando cada vez mais na escuridão. Eu conseguia ouvir a respiração de alguém que estava preste a mais alguns passos até me deparar com uma mulher que parecia estar totalmente deslumbrada com o que via.  
- Será que posso ter o prazer de sua companhia? - Alec disse com um sorriso.  
- Claro! - ela sorriu também - posso saber de onde você é?  
- Sou da Itália - ele se aproximou dela bruscamente - e não conheço bem a cidade.  
Alec colocou gentilmente sua mão esquerda no rosto da mulher, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
- Talvez pudesse me mostrar as maravilhas daqui - Sério, se alguém que não soubesse de nada visse a cena, acharia que Alec estava sendo abusado sexualmente. Num rápido movimento, eles já estavam se beijando furiosamente.  
Confesso que eu fiquei um pouco chocada e não via a hora de ver aquela vadia morrer. Ela disse algo entre o beijo que eu não consegui entender bem, mas as palavras ditas por Alec me fizeram sorrir:  
- E vou começar por você - Ele ajeitou sua boca no pescoço dela e então pude ver os afiados dentes de Alec perfurando aquela pele um pouco bronzeada.  
Ela não gritou, apenas caiu nos braços dele e deixou que Alec acabasse de drenar todo o seu sangue. Me aproximei devagar, tentando ignorar o cheiro que me atingia.  
- Eu disse pra você não me seguir - Ele disse bravo.  
- E desde quando eu tenho que te obedecer? - Rebati num tom desafiador.  
- Será que você poderia parar de deixar as coisas mais difíceis do que já são? - Alec suspirou impaciente - Me espere lá fora, por favor. - ele prendeu a respiração.  
- Tudo bem. - dei as costas para ele e fui em direção à saída do beco.  
Em menos de cinco minutos Alec já estava ao meu lado novamente, agora com os olhos mais claros. Seria mais fácil, e menos perigoso, conversar agora. Assim que ele chegou, trouxe com ele um silêncio perturbador. Silêncio é um som assustador.  
Se eu não o quebrasse, ninguém o faria.  
- Podemos conversar agora? - perguntei um pouco em dúvida.  
- Claro - ele sorriu sem jeito - me desculpe por fazer fosse passar por aquilo - e apontou para o beco.  
- Não se preocupe, - mandei um sorriso animador - é que eu nunca tinha presenciado uma cena dessas. Eu só imaginava como poderia ser...você sabe, caçar um humano.  
- Nunca teve vontade de saber como é? - ele riu, um pouco sem graça com a idéia.  
- Dá pra parar de tentar me levar pro mau caminho,por favor? - Cruzei os braços fingindo estar brava.  
- Vamos mudar de assunto antes que seu pai queira me matar após ler sua mente. - Alec começou a caminhar devagar, a passos humanos, e eu o segui. - Você quer começar a freqüentar a escola então?  
- É, mas tem um problema - eu o encarei com um sorriso torto.  
- Que problema?  
- Forks é uma cidade pequena, todos se conhecem. E tem mais, muita gente que trabalha na escola estudou com os meus pais. Seria meio perigoso,entende? - Sentei em um banco simpático que havia por perto.  
- Você não precisa esconder quem você é - ele sentou-se ao meu lado. - é só falar que seus pais não moram mais na cidade, e que você está morando com seu avô. - Alec sorriu sincero.  
- Você acreditaria numa história dessa? - Arqueei a sobrancelha.  
- Se eu fosse humano, acreditaria - ele deu uma curta risada. - Não acha que devemos voltar pro hotel? Alice deve estar achando que te seqüestrei - Ele deu um tapinha no meu ombro fazendo com que eu me levantasse.

Abri a porta do quarto tentando inutilmente não fazer barulho, encontrei Alice sentada numa poltrona que havia na frente da televisã parecia bem calma enquanto passava os canais sem prestar atenção.  
- Achei que não voltava mais - Ela disse um pouco divertida e desconfiada.  
- E você acha que eu abandonaria minha tia preferida? - Pulei em cima dela e a envolvi em um abraço apertado.  
Ficamos um tempo jogando conversa fora, em nenhum momento ela perguntou sobre o que eu e Alec tanto conversamos. Depois de muita conversa jogada fora, eu comecei a sentir sono. Sabe, vampiros fazem eu esquecer que eu tenho que dormir. Se meu pai estivesse aqui, ele estaria rindo desse pensamento. Que saudade da minha casa.

Acordei com tia Alice pulando animadamente na minha cama.  
- Vamos,Ness! Precisamos chegar em Forks até a hora do almoço, no máximo - Ela dava tapinhas no meu ombro fazendo com que eu me apressasse - Bella já ligou querendo saber se eu estou cuidando bem de você - ela riu.  
- Pode me emprestar seu celular? É que eu esqueci o carregador do meu - mandei um sorrisinho sem graça.  
- Claro, mas me conta pra quem você vai ligar! - Ela sentou ao meu lado com aquele sorriso curioso que todos conheciam muito bem. Curioso porque meu futuro era nebuloso demais para ela.  
- Eu preciso falar com o Jake, prometi ligar sempre pra ele, - suspirei um pouco desapontada com a minha falha - mas eu esqueci de ligar ontem à noite.  
- Não se preocupe, - ela apertou a ponta do meu nariz - fale com o seu lobinho o quanto quiser - e estendeu seu celular para mim.

Disquei os tão bem conhecidos números numa velocidade que me assustou um pouco. Após dois toques na espera, pude ouvir a voz sonolenta (e linda) do Jacob do outro lado da linha.  
- Oi, amor!Bom dia! - Eu disse animada.  
- Bom dia, Nessie - eu quase podia ver o sorriso sonolento que estava se formando em seu rosto - quando você volta? Sabe, eu to com saudade - ele bocejou.  
- Também to morrendo de saudades,Jake. Assim que eu chegar, eu pergunto pros meus pais se eu posso passar uns dias aí - eu disse empolgada.  
- Ótima idéia! Aproveite que seus pais vão vir aqui pra uma festinha que o Seth vai dar daqui dois dias. - ele fez uma pausa - Mas venha antes, porque temos alguns assuntos pra resolver. Não acha, Renesmee? - Ele soltou uma rápida risada marota. Já disse que Jake faz meu nome ficar lindo na voz dele?  
- Eu ouvi isso, Jacob Black! - Alice interrompeu, fazendo nós dois rirmos sem graça - Juízo, crianças!  
Tampei o telefone na inútil tentativa de Jake não ouvir meu comentário:  
- Alice, juízo é o que mais nós temos! - Ela me mandou um olhar brincalhão e desconfiado. Tirei minha mão do telefone e voltei a falar com Jacob. - Amor, eu tenho que desligar. Precisamos voltar logo. - disse sem ânimo.  
- E o Alec? - Ele perguntou receoso.  
- Ah, o Alec tá bem. Mas ele não vai voltar com a gente, acho que não seria muito legal se ele fosse pra Forks depois de tudo que aconteceu. - Eu sussurrei a última parte.  
- Tudo bem então, volta logo! - Ele suspirou. Preciso dizer que senti um aperto no coração? - Eu te amo!  
- Te amo também, muito muuito! - Nos despedimos e então entreguei o celular de volta para Alice.

Em menos de uma hora estávamos todos na recepção do hotel devolvendo as chaves e pagando a estadia. Tive que assistir uma discussão entre Alec e Alice porque os dois queriam pagar pra todo mundo. No final, Alec cedeu e deixou que minha tia pagasse tudo.  
Pegamos as malas e fomos para o carro. Alec me deixou ir no banco da frente depois de muita insistência. Muita gente pode achar que ele seja um cara do mau, e pode ser que ele realmente seja. Mas o que importa é que comigo ele parece um adolescente indefeso. Um amigo pra todas as horas. Ninguém entende o porquê disso, porque até onde todos sabem Alec é um cara com muitos séculos de 'existência' e membro fiel da corja do mal dos Volturi. Acontece que há uma relação de confiança entre eu e ele, há muitas coisas que eu sei que fariam aquele clã maligno com mente quadrada dar um fim no meu melhor amigo. E que se depender de mim, eu luto contra quem precisar pra defendê-lo. Lógico que eu não penso nisso perto do meu pai, que é louco pra saber o que se passa com o Alec. Já que meu pai é um cara que, comparado aos outros vampiros, é considerado até que jovem, eu acho que ele levaria numa boa o problema do Alec. Mas sei lá né, segredo é segredo.  
- Hey, Ness - Alec me tirou da minha linha de pensamento sem noção.  
- Ah, desculpa. Oi! - Mandei um sorrisão pra ele, arrancando risadas.  
- Tava viajando hein? - ele ainda ria - Certeza que tava pensando em como adestrar seu cãozinho quando chegar.  
Me estiquei até chegar perto dele e dei um tapa com toda a minha inútil força em seu braço.  
- Você quer que eu finja que doeu? - Ele me mandou um olhar sínico.  
- Quero! - fingi estar brava - E se você não pedir desculpa eu te bato de novo!  
Alec segurou o riso e disse fingindo estar triste:  
- Doeu tá? Assim você fere meus sentimentos! - ele segurava a risada.  
- Ai Alec, quem te viu,quem te vê hein? - tia Alice balançava a cabeça, rindo também.  
- Sabe o que é tia, depois de muitos séculos procurando sua verdadeira identidade ele finalmente a encontrou. - fiz uma pausa dramática - Não reparou a franjinha de lado?  
- Vai começar a me chamar de emo de novo, monstrinha? - Esse é o ponto fraco do Alec.  
- Desculpa. - me estiquei de novo na direção dele e dei um beijo em sua bochecha - Estou perdoada? - fiz uma voz formal e séria.  
- Creio que sim, madame. - Ele bagunçou meu cabelo e me deu um leve tapa em meu ombro.

Ficamos horas conversando, falando sobre coisas inúteis, cantando e irritando o Alec que logo se despediu da gente e sumiu em seu grande e nada discreto carro preto. Peguei no sono logo, acordei e dei de cara com meu pai e minha mãe falando em coro: 'Renesmee, que saudade de você!'.


	3. Capítulo 5: La Push

**Cap. 5 - La Push.**

Deixei minhas malas em casa e fui direto pra casa da vovó onde todos se encontravam na sala me esperando.  
- Renesmee, que saudade de você! - tia Rosalie veio me abraçar - Nem parece que foi só um final de semana!  
- Calma, tia. Eu já voltei! - Eu ri, eu tive que rir.  
Quando ela me soltou, eu consegui cumprimentar o resto da família que esperava. Depois que todos estavam calmos e em seus devidos lugares, eu notei a falta de Jacob. Antes que eu terminasse de pensar em ligar pra ele, meu pai já estava cortando meus pensamentos:  
- Ele já está vindo, filha. - Ele fez uma careta. Minha mãe percebeu isso.  
- Edward!Você teoricamente já teve a idade dela. - Ela o abraçou - Você passava suas noites no meu quarto! - Ela disse rindo. Já disse o quanto eu amo a minha mãe?  
- Eu não tinha pensamentos impuros como o dela, Bella - Ele tentou falar isso rapidamente, mas eu consegui ouvir muito bem.  
Fiz a minha melhor cara de indignação e disse no mesmo tom:  
- Pai, relaxa. Eu não vou sair fazendo filhos por aí. Eu e Jacob somos responsáveis. - Cruzei os braços. - Além do mais, nós nunca fizemos nada comprometedor até hoje.  
- Espero que continue assim por um tempo - Ele disse rindo um pouco.  
- Essa minha sobrinha hein, só me dá orgulho - tio Jasper resolveu se pronunciar. Eu nunca conseguia ter uma conversa séria com tio Jasper e tio Emmett. Os dois sempre me faziam rir, principalmente quando tio Jasper notava meu humor em algumas situações.  
- Que tal mudarmos de assunto? - Vovó Esme sempre salva o dia, é incrível. - Edward, por que não toca um pouco de piano pra nós? - Ela disse com um sorriso.  
- Sabe mãe, eu acho que tem outra pessoa que poderia fazer isso hoje. - Ele sorriu na minha direção.  
- Ah, então, sabe como é - eu ri sem graça - Eu acho que to atrasada pra ver o sol se pôr com o Jake, acho que já consigo ouvir os pneus do carro dele aqui por perto. - Peguei minha mochila já pronta com as coisas que eu usaria na semana em La Push e fui em direção à porta. - Pode tocar, pai. Mamãe quer escutar!  
Lógico que mais uma vez todo mundo riu às custas do meu desespero. Eu até gosto de tocar, mas só quando eu estou com vontade de fazer um show particular para familiares. Hoje não era esse dia.  
- Eu acabei de chegar e você vai embora? - meu avô Carlisle apareceu rapidamente me surpreendendo com um abraço. - Esses adolescentes... - Ele riu e foi em direção a minha avó.

Despedi de todos e fui pegar o objeto mais importante que eu havia esquecido em casa: o meu violão. Sabe como é, eu sempre sou a responsável por animar as festinhas que acontecem na praia de La Push. Lógico que eu sempre revezo com quem estiver disposto a assumir meu lugar, não sou tão aparecida assim.  
Eu estava me sentindo naquelas cenas em que a pessoa vai andando pela estrada no fim da tarde com o violão nas costas. Mas a cena do meu filme é diferente, porque havia um grande lobo me observando. Eu ri com esse pensamento. Com certeza, não havia nenhum filme assim. Apenas o filme da minha vida.  
Fui em direção a Jake ainda transformado e quando cheguei perto dele podia ver que ele mostrava os dentes na tentativa de um sorriso.  
- Quer que eu vire de costas? - Mordi o lábio, rindo. Ele uivou um pouco, o que eu entendi como uma risada.  
Virei e tapei meus olhos com as mãos, só para garantir que eu não veria nada mesmo. Em poucos segundos, pude sentir duas mãos quentes me puxando para perto do lobo que agora era só meu Jacob. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e passei meus braços envolta do seu pescoço, estávamos intensificando o beijo quando lembrei que eu estava super perto de casa e que a minha família inteira poderia ouvir tudo. Parti o beijo e disse um pouco ofegante:  
-Jake, não esquece da platéia - eu apontei na direção da minha casa e ri.  
- Eu não esqueço, pode deixar - ele me deu um selinho - Meu carro tá aqui perto, você nem vai precisar andar muito. - Ele riu da minha expressão quando ele disse que veio de carro. - Sabe como é, eu quis passar uma imagem de namorado normal. - ele me abraçou.  
- Mas então por que estava transformado? - Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.  
- Ah, o carro tá aí desde ontem à noite. - Ele ria cada vez mais da minha cara.  
- Você é estranho, Jake - dei um tapa em seu ombro - Mas mesmo assim eu te amo.

Eu gostava muito de ir à casa do Jake, Billy sempre me tratava muito bem. Acho que ele superou o fato do filho amado dele namorar uma aberração da natureza. Na verdade, acho que com essa coisa de impressão, todo mundo superou por livre e espontânea pressão. Principalmente a Leah, que até agora não teve impressão com ninguém. Sério, ela me assusta. Eu nunca sei se ela está feliz, triste ou com vontade de torcer meu pescoço.  
- Olá, Nessie! - Billy estava na sala vendo algum jogo que passava na TV. - Por que não veio pra cá nesse final de semana?  
- Oi, Billy! - retribuí o sorriso - É que eu estava viajando com a minha tia.  
- Ah, sim - ele voltou a atenção no jogo. - Jake, pegue algo pra sua namorada comer! - Uau, namorada do Jake...gostei.  
Jake abriu o armário da cozinha e logo voltou com um enorme pacote de salgadinho.  
- O que acha de passar na casa do Sam? De lá a gente já vai pra praia. - Ele me abraçou e abaixou um pouco para apoiar seu queixo em meu ombro.  
- Eu topo - passei a mão em seu rosto - Faz tempo que não vejo a Emily.  
- Pai, nós vamos pra lá e depois pra praia, não precisa nos esperar pra ir dormir tá? - Jake gritou quando estávamos perto da porta.  
- Divirtam-se, crianças! - Pude ouvir Billy gritar de lá de dentro.  
- Pode deixar - Jacob sussurrou para que só eu escutasse.

Fomos abraçados até o carro que estava estacionado a poucos metros da casa. Eu não sabia o motivo, mas esse fim de semana parecia ser diferente dos outros.  
- Nessie!Jacob! - Emily abriu a porta com um grande sorriso - Fiquem à vontade, eu já vou chamar o Sam. - Ela nos deixou na sala e saiu para o quintal.  
Até que esperamos pouco tempo, em menos de cinco minutos Sam estava passando pela porta dos fundos e vindo em nossa direção.  
- Já estava começando a achar que tinham se mudado! - Ele disse rindo e dando um forte abraço em Jake - Tudo bem, Nessie? - Ele me abraçou e sentou no sofá. - Vão ficar aí em pé até quando? - Ele sentou ao lado de Emily que assistia alguma coisa na TV.  
- Vocês vão pra festa do Seth? - Ela disse quebrando o silêncio.  
- Lógico! - Eu disse animada batendo as mãos nos joelhos - Você acha que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que perde festas? - Sério, eu não puxei minha mãe nessa parte. Onde tem festa tem Renesmee.  
- Que bom, Nessie! Parece que vamos nos divertir muito! - Ela disse animada. - Faz tanto tempo que não vou a uma boa festa. - Emily disse mais para si mesma.  
- Nessie trouxe o violão, gente! - Eu podia ver o brilho nos olhos de Jake. - Vamos ter o melhor acústico que La Push já viu! - Ele me abraçou mais forte.  
- Sem propaganda enganosa, amor. - Eu ri sem graça. Sério, eu nem sou tudo isso. Meu pai também acha que eu toco super bem, mas ele não elogia muito. Tenho certeza que ele morre de medo que eu entre em alguma banda de rock e envolva a minha família em mais problemas com os Volturi.  
- Bom, acho que o bolo tá pronto - Emily se levantou e seguiu em direção à cozinha. - É o seu preferido, Ness! - ela gritou de lá.  
- Cara, eu to engordando demais, faz tanto tempo que não caço. Estou à base de comida humana - Eu ri da minha piada. Percebi que Sam enrijeceu e então eu mudei de assunto. - E aí, quando vocês vão encomendar o Sam Jr.? - Disse com o meu melhor sorriso.  
- Não sei, criança dá muito trabalho - Sam encarava os pés. - E eu não sei se estou preparado.  
- Qual é, você seria um ótimo pai! - Jacob foi até ele e deu um tapa em suas costas.  
- Falando em filhos, o que será que sai de vocês dois? - Ele disse num tom que misturava curiosidade e bom humor.  
- Acho que não queremos descobrir tão já - Podia sentir minhas bochechas corando.  
- Definitivamente não - Jake reforçou com um sorriso sem graça.

Ficamos até tarde na casa dos Uley, eu não sentia o tempo passar quando estava na companhia deles. Jake falava que Sam mudou muito desde que ele me protegera dos Volturi há alguns anos.  
Estávamos voltando para a casa de Jacob quando ele parou o carro na pequena estrada de terra e abriu a porta.  
- O que acha de passar a noite na praia? - Ele me disse empolgado.  
- Que lindo, Jake! Claro que eu quero! - Eu o abracei e lhe dei um rápido beijo.

Deixamos o carro lá mesmo e seguimos para a tranqüila praia de La Push. Sim, a famosa praia onde, como diz Jake, "tudo começou". O mar estava calmo, e o céu estava tão limpo que dava para ver as estrelas. Deitei na areia e pude ouvir Jacob deitar ao meu lado.  
- Lindo né? - Ele apontava para uma grande estrela que brilhava mais que as outras.  
- Demais - Suspirei, segurando sua mão. - Que estrela é? - Perguntei curiosa.  
- É a estrela Renesmee. - Ele virou meu rosto para que eu o encarasse - Perto dela, as outras estrelas perdem a beleza.  
Certo, perdi minhas palavras e toda a linha de raciocínio. Tudo o que consegui fazer foi rolar até acabar com qualquer espaço entre nós. Eu o beijei com toda a vontade que havia dentro de mim, perdi toda a noção de tempo e espaço. Para mim só havia eu e ele no mundo. Nos separamos só quando eu percebi que precisava de fôlego.  
- Uau, - foi tudo que ele conseguiu falar no momento - tudo isso por causa da estrela? - ele ria sem parar.  
- Tenta não estragar o clima. - dei um leve tapa em seu ombro e fingi estar brava.  
- Desculpa, amor. - Ele me abraçou - É que foi engraçado - e então voltou a rir.

Ficamos horas observando as estrelas, rindo, conversando, falando coisas melosas um para o outro, sem perceber as horas passarem.  
- Quer voltar pra casa ou quer ver o sol nascer aqui? - Ele disse enquanto mexia no meu cabelo.  
Levantei minha cabeça do colo de Jake e o encarei. - Você tá com sono? - Perguntei encaixando seu rosto em minhas mãos.  
- Não - Ele deu um sorriso safado.  
- Então vamos ficar aqui! - Sorri radiante e voltei a deitar em seu colo.

Senti como se estivesse sendo carregada por alguém. E eu estava certa, abri os olhos e me deparei com o pescoço de Jacob. Coloquei minha mão em seu rosto e pedi por alguma resposta.  
- Estamos indo pra minha casa, você pegou no sono logo depois de perguntar se eu tava com sono - Ele riu.  
Eu odeio falar quando estou com sono, por isso eu prefiro usar o método mais fácil. Coloquei de novo minha mão em seu rosto e perguntei as horas.  
- São 4 horas da manhã,amor. Você precisa dormir - Ele beijou minha testa - E acho que eu também. - Jake bocejou.  
Ele me carregou até o carro, onde fui delicadamente colocada no banco da frente. Já disse que meu Jacob é um amor?Sim, ele é. Não vi o trajeto da praia até a casa dele, quando acordei de novo vi que já estávamos na garagem. Esfreguei meus olhos na intenção de fazer o sono ir embora, abri a porta do carro e caminhei em direção à porta da frente.  
- Tire os sapatos, não quero acordar meu pai - Ele me deu um sorriso e estendeu a mão para pegar meu All Star.

Entramos na ponta dos pés para não fazer qualquer tipo de barulho. Eu estava tão concentrada em não fazer barulho que eu não vi a mesinha que tinha ao lado do sofá. Resultado: tropecei e se não fosse por Jake, um vaso seria quebrado e faria um barulho maior ainda.  
- Desculpa - sussurrei para ele.  
- Não tem problema - ele se esticou para me dar um selinho. - Vem, precisamos pegar seu travesseiro no meu quarto - e então eu fui puxada para o outro cômodo.  
- Tem certeza que não quer que eu durma aqui? - Ele disse com sua melhor cara de dó.  
- Se você quiser - eu respirei fundo - mas sabe que é só dormir né? - Faz um tempo que Jake vem batendo nessa tecla, mas eu tenho certeza que não quero isso agora.  
- Lógico que eu sei, Nessie - ele bufou.  
- Olha, eu não quero que você fique chateado comigo, amor. - Eu sentei na cama e puxei o cobertor para que ele se juntasse a mim.  
- Chateado com você? - Ele riu - Acredite, eu te entendo. - Ele me deu um selinho e deitou ao meu lado.  
- Eu te amo! - Cochichei em seu ouvido e logo peguei no sono.

Acordei com o sol batendo bem na minha cara e com um Billy assustado parado na porta. Pelo que eu pude logo imaginar, seria um dia de bastante explicações. Que raiva, pra ajudar Jake estava só de boxers.  
- Ahm..Billy! - Dei um sorrisinho sem graça.  
- Renesmee - Ele tossiu como se pedisse explicações.  
Dei um cutucão em Jacob, sei que não faria nem cócegas, mas eu não podia passar por isso sozinha.  
- Olha, pode parecer estranho, mas não aconteceu nada! - Ri um pouco para descontrair o ambiente.  
Foi então que Billy começou a ter um ataque de riso e eu fiquei mais nervosa ainda. O que passa na cabeça desse homem? É, eu gostaria de saber.  
- Querida, não precisa explicar nada!Eu só estou pasmo porque Jake não colocou a cortina na janela para que você pudesse dormir mais. - Ele balançou a cabeça - Esse menino ainda precisa aprender o que é ser um bom namorado! - Pude ouvir ele terminar a frase enquanto ia pra cozinha rindo. É, e eu fiquei lá sentada na cama processando a informação enquanto Jake roncava ao meu lado.  
- Jake, amor. Acorda! - Eu balançava os braços dele freneticamente na esperança de que desse algum resultado.  
Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade devido à luz que ia diretamente pra nós. Jacob sorriu um pouco e me puxou para junto dele.  
- Bom dia - ele disse rindo e me dando um rápido beijo. - Merda, esqueci de colocar a cortina! - Ele deu um "leve" soco na cama.  
- Seu pai falou a mesma coisa há algumas horas - Eu fiquei vermelha e Jake percebeu.  
- O que aconteceu? - Ele disse divertido se sentando na cama.  
- Eu acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto, aí eu vi seu pai parado na porta com uma cara de super preocupado. - enquanto eu contava, Jacob tinha ataques e ataques de riso. - Eu disse a ele que nós não fizemos nada, só dormimos. E então ele disse que só estava aqui por causa da cortina que você esqueceu de colocar, e então saiu rindo para a cozinha. - peguei uma boa quantidade de ar e fiz Jake rir mais ainda.  
- Eu queria muito ter visto essa cena! Por que não me acordou? - ele levantou e cruzou os braços, fingindo estar bravo.  
- Eu até tentei, mas você nem deve ter sentido os cutucões que você tomou no braço. - Levantei também e peguei minha mochila para ir trocar de roupa.  
- Desculpa, eu teria te ajudado se eu estivesse acordado - ele me beijou na testa e seguiu para a cozinha junto com Billy. - Não demore, temos muito que fazer hoje!


	4. Capítulo 6: Let's convince ourselves

**Cap. 6 - Let's convince ourselves, it's all under control…**

Estava mais do que visível que a animação que transbordava de todos era enorme, Seth estava nervoso de uma forma engraçada. A casa dos Uley estava cheia, todo mundo se ofereceu pra ajudar, até meus pais estavam lá.  
- Hey Emily, preciso que você me ensine a fazer aquela torta que a Nessie tanto gosta! - minha mãe estava encostada na pia,observando Emily preparar alguns aperitivos para a festa.  
- Bella, é muito simples, precisamos marcar um dia só pra isso. - Ela se aproximou mais da minha mãe e sussurrou - Sabe, a torta tem alguns segredos - e então ela voltou a sua posição normal, rindo.  
- Será que algum dia eu conseguirei fazer alguma coisa que não seja miojo? - Sentei na cadeira e fiz minha melhor cara dramática, com direito a jogada de cabelo e mão na testa.  
Papai apareceu na cozinha junto com Jacob, os dois rindo.  
- Amor, o miojo que você faz é uma delícia! - Jake sentou na minha frente e pegou minhas mãos. Ok, agora meu pai estava rindo alto.  
- O que foi? - Fingi estar brava.  
- Gostaria de ser humano por um dia só pra ver se isso é verdade - Sério, eu mereço isso?  
- O que vocês acham de ir levando as coisas pra praia? - Josh, um Quileute de no máximo 17 anos, apareceu por lá para nos apressar.  
- HEY JOSH! - Eu corri em direção a ele e dei um super abraço. Josh era muito legal, digo legal porque ele é o cara. Ele tem as melhores idéias pra fazer as composições mais nada a ver que já vi na vida. E claro, a gente sempre acaba cantando depois que o álcool faz efeito.  
- Nessiezinha! - Ele começou a me fazer cócegas - Tenho umas letras novas pra te mostrar! - Ele disse todo empolgado.  
- Uau, você trabalha rápido! - eu ri - Hoje a animação da festa vai ser por nossa conta. - eu pisquei pra ele que retribuiu e saiu pela porta sendo seguido por Emily e minha mãe.

(**N/A: aconselho a carregar o vídeo: ****.com/watch?v=HC-y8ULLDz4**)

A fogueira estava linda, parecia cativar todos que estavam à sua volta. Eu e todos os Quileutes tínhamos espetos com marshmallows esticados sobre as chamas. Fiquei um tempo pensando besteiras como: 'Uau, o que eles comem em um dia, eu levaria meses para comer', o que fez meu pai rir e me mandar um olhar que me fez rir junto com ele. Ele sibilou rapidamente e minha mãe começou a rir também.  
Em poucas horas, o álcool já demonstrava fazer efeitos nas pessoas. Eu estava super sóbria, perto dos meus pais eu só bebo coisas saudáveis. Tudo bem que eu não consigo enganar ninguém, mas eu me sinto melhor assim.  
Senti Jacob chegar mais perto de mim e me dar um leve apertão na cintura. Eu sempre rio com essas tentativas do Jake de me levar pro mau caminho e fazer suas vontades.  
- Acho que tá na hora de você ser o centro das atenções... - ele me deu um beijo no rosto e me entregou o violão que até eu tinha esquecido que estava lá.  
- Certo, mas vai ser por pouco tempo! - eu ri e passei meus olhos nos grupinhos de pessoas que conversavam - Josh!Não tente se esconder, temos um acordo! - eu gritava e ria enquanto o via caminhar e sentar-se ao meu lado.  
- E então, o que vai ser? - Ele pegou seu violão e começou a batucar em um ritmo que achei legal.  
- O que acha de apresentar nossa nova criação? - Ele sorriu de lado.  
- Acho ótimo! - Dei um tapinha em suas costas - Use seus melhores métodos para atrair a atenção de todos - eu ri já imaginando o que viria a seguir. Josh era o cara mais palhaço que eu já conheci.  
- Prometemos pagar em dinheiro quem bater palma no final da música, ok? - Josh dizia aos berros conseguindo atrair a atenção de todos.  
- A música não tá terminada ainda, mas a gente vai tocar um pedacinho - Eu disse já sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.  
- O que? - Josh me encarou com uma expressão pasma - Nós terminamos semana passada, Nessie!  
- Mas isso era um detalhe que ninguém precisava saber - Sorri um pouco nervosa para todos que nos encaravam.  
- Não tenha vergonha, querida. - Minha mãe tentava me encorajar - Todos nós sabemos que vocês têm talento! - ela sorriu me passando calma.  
- Tudo bem, mas só vai ser essa. - Encarei Josh - Entendeu? - eu disse séria.  
- Como a senhora quiser! - Ele fez todos rirem.  
Comecei a tocar as primeiras notas e logo fui acompanhada pela batida mais agitada de Josh. Quando começamos a cantar alguns soltavam gritinhos de satisfação, o que às vezes me fazia rir um pouco.

(**N/A: pode apertar o play!**)

_And Here we go again  
(E aqui vamos nós novamente)  
With all the things we said  
(Com todas as coisas que dissemos)  
And not a minute spent  
(E nenhum minuto gasto)  
To think that we'd regret  
(Para pensarmos que nos lamentaríamos)  
So we just take it back  
(Então simplesmente retiramos)  
These words and hold our breath  
(Aquelas palavras e prendemos nossas respiração)  
Forget the things we swore we meant  
(Esqueça as coisas que nós juramos, que nós pensamos)  
I'll write you just to let you know  
(Eu irei escrever apenas para você saber)  
That I'm alright  
(Que eu estou bem)  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
(Não posso dizer estou triste por ver você partir)  
Cause I'm not (No I'm not)  
(Porque eu não estou (não estou) )  
Well I'm not  
(Bem, não estou)_

Cada olhar de aprovação que a gente recebia enquanto cantava fazia com que eu fortalecesse mais ainda minha idéia. Claro que eu não pensava muito nisso perto dos meus pais, mas a cada dia aquilo vinha martelando mais e mais na minha cabeça. Me forçando a fazer o que eu tinha vontade há tanto tempo e que apenas uma coisa me deixava com medo: os Volturi.  
Assim que acabamos de tocar, o espaço foi dominado por palmas e o sorriso de orgulho dos meus pais. Olhei pra Josh e ele também tinha um sorriso radiante, o que mostrava que minha idéia era totalmente aprovada por ele.  
- Acredite, podemos conquistar o mundo! - ele sussurrou e sorriu.  
- Pára com isso, não coloca fogo! - Eu ri junto com ele.  
- Só estou falando a verdade que você não quer encarar - ele disse e saiu de perto de mim para ir buscar mais um copo de cerveja.  
- Já disse que amo sua voz? - Jacob me surpreendeu com seus braços me envolvendo num abraço.  
- Obrigada, amor. - Eu lhe dei um selinho - Também amo a sua! - ele me mandou um olhar de deboche que me fez rir - To falando sério!  
- Nessie, estamos indo embora - meu pai disse se levantando de onde estava acompanhado da minha mãe.  
- Tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente? - Ela disse com um sorriso.  
- Bella, não se preocupe. - Jake se levantou e apoiou sua mão no ombro da minha mãe - Eu sei cuidar muito bem da sua filha! - ele mostrou seu melhor sorriso.  
- Sabe Jacob, é disso que eu tenho medo! - Ela riu e em pouco tempo meus pais se despediram de nós e foram assim eu te amo.

Continuamos por mais um tempo envolta da fogueira, aos poucos as pessoas começavam a bocejar, se despedir e ir embora. Quando Seth veio se despedir da gente, eu me toquei que era hora de ir embora. Ameacei levantar de onde eu estava mas Jake me puxou forte junto a ele.  
- É meio feio continuar na festa depois que o 'dono' dela já foi embora - eu ri apertando a bochecha dele.  
- Ele não liga, confie em mim - Jacob mandou língua.  
- Seth! - eu o chamei e ele veio correndo até nós - Será que a gente pode,tipo assim, tomar conta da sua festa? - eu disse num tom de deboche.  
- Lógico! - ele mudou sua expressão para uma séria - Desde que vocês não destruam nada... - ele deu um sorriso maroto, deu meia volta e foi embora.  
- Nós ainda não chegamos nesse estágio - pude ouvir Jake sussurrar para ele e senti uma leve pontada de percebeu - Amor, não faz essa favor. - Ele deu um sorrisinho sem graça.  
- É que eu me sinto mal,Jake. - eu o abracei - Só isso.  
- Não se sinta, eu estou bem assim. E não tenho pressa - Ele bagunçou meu cabelo e me deu um beijo na testa.  
Fiquei na ponta dos pés para conseguir beijá-lo. Como pode Jake ser absurdamente alto? Rapidamente ele retribuiu o beijo. Ficamos um tempo deitados perto da fogueira, e literalmente, a coisa ia esquentando. Pude sentir uma de suas mãos passar por baixo da minha camiseta, enquanto a outra bagunçava meu cabelo. Eu sabia que não podia pará-lo, eu já estava me sentindo mal em ficar sempre negando e adiando aquilo.  
Ouvi um barulho vindo da floresta e automaticamente me separei de Jacob que não entendia nada. Fiquei encarando o escuro à minha frente enquanto via duas pessoas saírem da floresta. Quanto mais se aproximavam, mais fácil ficava de identificar tio Jasper e tia Alice. Eles evitavam vir para La push, mas quando sabiam que eu estava por lá, sempre passavam para dar um 'olá'.

- Nossa, as coisas estão bem quentes aqui,não? - tio Jasper ria da minha expressão de 'não acredito que ouvi isso';  
- Jasper! - tia Alice lhe deu uma cotovelada.  
- Desculpa, é que é meio impossível não sentir - ele continuava rindo.  
- O que vocês estão fazendo por aqui? - Decidi mudar de assunto antes que as coisas piorassem.  
- Estávamos caçando aqui por perto e decidimos passar pra dizer um oi a vocês dois. - Ela sorriu - Tínhamos certeza que vocês ficariam felizes! - Ela disse empolgada.  
- Ah sim, claro - de uma forma estranha, eu estava aliviada por eles terem aparecido, tio Jasper percebeu isso. - Mas amanhã eu volto pra casa, não sintam tanta saudade! - eu ri um pouco.  
- Acho que nós temos que ir, né Nessie? - Jacob disse um pouco, mas bem pouco, impaciente. - Está ficando um pouco tarde...  
- Nós também, estamos atrasados - tia Alice disse com pressa.  
- Atrasados pra que? - Todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, o que me fez rir.  
- Ainda não sei direito, mas temos que ir! - ela puxou Jasper pelo braço e logo os dois sumiram pela floresta.  
- Bom, acho que não temos mais nada pra fazer aqui - Jacob disse num tom um pouco decepcionado.  
Resolvi ignorar para não me sentir mais mal do que eu já me sentia. Em pouco tempo nós já estávamos caminhando de volta pra casa. Enquanto eu arrumava a cama, Jake não disse nada. Comecei a me sentir incomodada com aquilo, então resolvi fazer alguma coisa.  
Sentei na ponta da cama ao lado dele, puxei meu violão e então ele me olhou surpreso.  
- Alguma música pra mim? - Ele se fez de convencido.  
- Ahm...mais ou menos - eu ri um pouco envergonhada - Eu ainda não terminei, mas eu tenho uma parte que acho que você ia gostar de escutar. - eu sorri encarando o chão.  
- Uau, nunca ninguém fez uma música pra mim - ele disse e eu o encarei segurando o riso - Eu sei, essa é geralmente uma frase dita por meninas - e então explodimos em risadinhas baixinhas para não acordar Billy.  
- Acho melhor você fechar a porta - Jake se encarregou disso e logo ele estava pronto para me ouvir.  
- Ok, não ria.  
- Não vou, prometo! - Ele beijou os dedos em forma de cruz e começou a me encarar.  
- Pára de me encarar, Jacob Black! - Eu dei um tapa em sua perna - Você sabe que eu fico com vergonha!  
- É que você fica tão linda envergonhada - ele se aproximou e me deu um rápido beijo.  
Respirei fundo e comecei a tocar as primeiras notas, as minhas mãos tremiam um pouco, o que fez Jake sorrir.

(**N/A: se alguém não conhece, essa é a música: ****.com/watch?v=-XX-praUB28&feature=related** )

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
__(__Eu estou descobrindo que talvez eu estava errada)  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
(Que eu caí e eu não posso com isso sozinha)  
Stay with me, this is what I need, please?  
__(__Fique comigo, isto é o que eu preciso, por favor?)  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
__(__Nos cante uma música e nós cantaremos de volta pra você)  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?  
(Nós poderíamos cantar sozinhos mas o que isto seria sem você?)  
I am nothing now and it's been so long  
__(__Eu sou nada agora e faz muito tempo)  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope  
__(__Desde que eu escutei o som, o som da minha única esperança)  
This time I will be listening.  
__(__Desta vez eu estarei escutando)  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
__(__Nos cante uma música e nós cantaremos de volta pra você)  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?  
__(__Nós poderíamos cantar sozinhos mas o que isto seria sem você?)_

Parei de repente e Jake me olhou com dúvida.  
- O que aconteceu?  
- Eu só fiz até aí - ri um pouco sem graça - gostou?  
- Tá linda - ele se aproximou e me beijou - Te amo!  
- Também te amo! - o abracei - Quando eu terminar, eu te mostro. Prometo!  
Estávamos voltando pra casa quando lembrei que tinha um assunto a tratar com Jake.  
- Amor, você namoraria uma rockstar? - Eu perguntei um pouco em dúvida.  
- O que quer dizer com isso? - Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.  
- Nada, só quero saber sim ou não. - Sorri para descontrair o ambiente.  
- Desde que ela não me troque por algum rockstar cheio da grana - ele riu e me abraçou.  
Então a pior parte seria a família. Se eu não tinha coragem nem de pedir pra freqüentar a escola, como eu conseguiria tratar de um assunto que envolvia conseqüências e aparições públicas maiores?  
Jake me deixou na porta da casa do meu avô Charlie e foi embora. Fazia tempo que eu não ia lá, já estava ficando feio.  
- Nessie, querida! - Ele abriu a porta com um enorme sorriso e correu me abraçar! - Achei que tinha esquecido do seu velho avô! - ele riu me dando espaço para entrar na aconchegante sala.  
- Estava com saudade também! - Sentei na pequena poltrona e coloquei meus pés na mesinha de centro - Não tem problema né? - Apontei pros meus pés.  
- Até parece! - ele sentou na poltrona ao lado e fez a mesma coisa com os pés - Como vai Bella? Ela não visita mais humanos? - Ele fingiu estar ofendido.  
É,meu vó sabe de tudo. Por que? Bem, eu fiz o favor de contar. No começo ele ficou chocado, mas acho que já se acostumou com a idéia. Ainda bem, porque eu não peguei um castigo de quase um ano pra ele continuar assustado. É claro que os Volturi não sabem e nem vão saber de nada disso. Ah, o Alec? Bom, ele é a exceção dos Volturi, isso se não considerarmos o passado bombástico dele.  
- Pára com isso, vô! - Eu ri e dei um soquinho em seu braço - Eu vou falar pra ela vir te visitar, ela sempre me ouve - disse num tom super convencido que fez Charlie rir mais ainda.  
- Você por acaso quer conversar sobre algo que está evitando falar perto dos seus pais? - Ele colocou sua mão no queixo, um ar pensativo, meu vô me conhece super bem, ele sabe como eu estou sem nem falar comigo. O que é estranho, porque ele nunca foi de falar muito, pelo menos é o que minha mãe diz, e comigo ele conversa por horas.  
- Quero, mas não sei como começar - comecei a batucar os dedos nos braços da poltrona - .  
- Respire, diga tudo de novo. E o principal: Explique isso melhor - Ele me encarou sério.


	5. Capítulo 7: When I grow up

**Cap. 7 - When I grow up I wanna be famous**.

Eu estava desesperada naquela situação, não sabia se devia ter contado (ou começar a contar) tudo para Charlie. O pior é que ele continuava me encarando, esperando respostas. Decidi que como já estava na chuva, uma gota a mais não faria nenhuma diferença.

- Lembra quando eu vinha passar os fins de semana aqui, há anos atrás, e passava horas na frente do espelho cantando com seu desodorante roll-on na frente do espelho?- Eu disse rindo da lembrança.

- E você dizia que queria ser capa de todas as revistas um dia - ele parou de repente e me encarou novamente - Não me diga que isso está prestes a acontecer. - ele me olhou espantado.

- Mais ou menos - eu sorri para descontrair o ambiente - Tirando a parte do desodorante roll-on!

- Seus pais sabem disso?

- Sabem, mas eles preferem que eu esqueça tudo isso - Eu suspirei.

- Mas por que? Você canta tão bem - ele parou para pensar e depois disse quase num grito - E tem o Josh! Aquele menino de La Push que toca junto com você às vezes!

- Como sabe disso? - Eu perguntei espantada.

- As notícias correm, Renesmee - ele riu. - Agora diga, por que você não pode fazer o que sempre quis?

- Lembra quando eu te contei sobre uma família de vampiros italianos que zelam pelo segredo da espécie?

- Aqueles que você disse que são insuportáveis? Tirando o seu amigo, como ele chama mesmo?

- Alec, vô. - eu ri lembrando quando eu o apresentei pela webcam quando Charlie estava em casa. Sério, foi uma das cenas mais engraçadas que eu já vi na vida.

- Você acha que eles podem vir atrás de você? - Ele apoiou sua mão no meu ombro.

- Isso não é o pior, o pior de tudo é que eles podem vir atrás da minha família. E seria estranho se eu realmente conseguisse fazer minha banda alcançar a fama,

porque eu não envelheceria. Isso é uma idéia tão idiota, eu nem tenho uma banda. Eu devia parar de pensar nessas coisas. - Eu podia sentir as malditas lágrimas querendo pular dos meus olhos e escorregar pelo meu rosto. Nessie bocó.

- Querida, olhe pra mim - Ele levantou meu rosto - Se você quer isso, corra atrás. Não importa quem venha atrás de você, não importa as conseqüências. Se você quer, faça! - Eu nunca tinha ouvido Charlie falar assim, ele daria um bom técnico de futebol (pra motivação e tal).

- Se fosse tão simples - eu ri enxugando as lágrimas que agora caíam um pouco descontroladas.

- Por que você não liga pro seu amigo e conversa com ele? - Ele deu um tapinha no meu joelho.

- Alec?

- Não, Josh. Talvez ele queira mostrar o talento ao mundo também - Charlie conseguia fazer meus sentimentos de tristeza irem embora. - Mas se quiser, pode falar com o tal do Alec depois.

- Vô, obrigada por tudo! - Eu levantei e me joguei em cima dele o envolvendo num grande abraço. - Mas agora acho que tenho bastante coisa pra fazer!

- Até mais, Nessie! - pude ouvir ele gritar enquanto eu saía de casa e ia em direção à minha bicicleta. Sim, eu tenho uma bicicleta. Você deve estar pensando 'UAU, os Cullen são todos ricos, por que a Nessie não tem um carro?' Porque meu pai acha que sou desastrada demais para me dar um carro. Agora me digam, por que pais nunca confiam nos filhos quando o assunto é carro?

Cheguei em casa e corri para o computador. Lógico que eu falaria com Alec primeiro. Josh era segundo plano, meu assunto com ele era um pouco profissional.

- Que assunto profissional tem pra tratar com Josh? - Meu pai apareceu na porta do quarto.

- Nada de importante - eu ri um pouco nervosa - Pai, eu não quero parecer chata. Mas, por favor, será que eu posso ter alguns minutinhos de privacidade? Nada pessoal, sério! - Dei meu melhor sorriso e voltei minha atenção ao computador.

- Tudo bem, estarei na casa de Esme, qualquer coisa só me chamar! - E em questão de segundos eu estava só na companhia do computador, a invenção mais maravilhosa de todos os tempos.

Conectei meu MSN e Alec estava on line. Estranho seria se não estivesse, aquele vagau não faz nada da vida. Abri sua janela e mandei o convite de conversa de vídeo.

- O que você faz na internet numa tarde como essa? - seu rosto me encarava e eu não pude deixar de rir.

- Por que? - tomei fôlego - E sabe, você mora na Itália! O que VOCÊ está fazendo na internet?

- Amorzinho, entenda que eu conheço esse país há séculos. E acredite em mim, nada mudou. - Ele apontou para mim, se fazendo de superior. - Mas o que faz você vir querer falar comigo à uma hora dessas? Porque pelo que eu sei, você só pede conversa de vídeo quando está sofrendo de insônia. - Alec é muito palhaço, realmente não sei como ele conseguia ser do lado negro da força. - Isso tudo é saudade?

- Não consigo nem dormir, de tanta saudade - eu disse num tom irônico. Ouvi o barulho de alguém falando com ele, e resolvi encher o saco. Adoro fazer isso com ele. - Uau, ta namorando é, seu puto? Nem me contou! - me fingi de ofendida.

- Isso aqui não é amor, meu bem. É meu jantar! - ele riu da minha expressão.

- Como você é mau, vai tirar mais um italiano gato da face da terra - balancei a cabeça - Você precisa seguir meu exemplo, seja vegetariano!

- E o que eu ganho com isso? É nojento, Nessie. Faça-me o favor! - Ele disse com nojo.

- Ser vegetariano é luxo, bem! - estava me esquecendo do assunto principal até ver o violão encostado na parede do quarto de Alec - Preciso falar com você. - eu disse séria.

- Problemas com o cachorrinho?

- Já disse pra não falar assim dele - suspirei - Mas não é com ele, é outra coisa.

- Então diz logo! - ele cruzou os braços.

- Lembra da nossa promessa? - Eu mordi o lábio, sempre faço isso quando estou nervosa.

- Ta me dizendo que decidiu começar a cantar em pubs na madrugada? - Ele deu um grito de felicidade.

- Isso seria mais fácil se sua família e todos os "empregadinhos" dela fossem atrás de mim e de todo mundo que se meter nisso comigo. - eu disse impaciente.

- Olha,isso não vai acontecer - ele me encarou sério - Você tem que confiar em mim.

- Você parece um adolescente humano dizendo tudo isso - eu ri observando o que dava para ver do seu quarto. Era uma bagunça total, ele parecia um adolescente mesmo. Alec era diferente de todos os vampiros com séculos de vida que eu já havia conhecido.

- Como eu me comporto não vem ao caso - ele me encarou de novo - Quero saber quando a gente começa. - ele bateu palmas uma vez.

- Começar o que? - Eu coloquei minha mão na boca em sinal de espanto - Ta louco?

- Totalmente, e essa loucura não é só minha. - ele abriu seu guarda roupa - Prefere baixo ou guitarra?

- Você não pode estar falando sério - eu estava totalmente pasma, não imaginava essa reação tão rápida. - Mas em todo caso, eu prefiro o baixo. - nós dois rimos.

Fiquei um tempo jogando conversa fora com Alec até que vi alguém passar rapidamente ao lado dele, pude reconhecer Jane.

- Sabe Jane, seria educado se você viesse me dar um oi - eu ri um pouco. Eu não gostava muito dela, mas tentava ser simpática. E pelo que eu entendo, ela também tentava se comportar da mesma forma.

- E aí, esquisitinha! - ela disse divertida - Como vai a sua pacata vida nessa pacata cidade?

- Isso, joga na cara mesmo - fingi estar brava o que fez os gêmeos rirem - Por aqui ta tudo bem, e aí?

- Creio que está tudo nos conformes - ela sorriu e logo desapareceu.

- Não sei porque você ainda tenta ser legal com ela - Alec disse balançando a cabeça - Você sabe como ela é!

- Eu sei, mas quem disse que eu ligo? - eu disse num tom superior - Olha, eu preciso sair agora. Tenho mais coisas pra resolver sobre aquele assunto nosso. - dei uma piscadinha.

- Vai chamar aquele seu amigo cachorro pra tocar com a gente? - ele fez uma cara não muito contente.

- O Josh? Qual é, Alec. Você já conseguiu conviver por uns dias com o Jacob, o Josh é quase a mesma coisa! - Eu encarei a webcam - Por favor,meu!

- Ta, ta - ele suspirou vencido - Agora vai embora antes que você me peça mais coisas impossíveis! - ele ria e dava um tchau pra câmera.

- Até mais. Te amo, não esquece! - mandei beijos no ar.

- Também te amo, Ness - e em poucos segundos ele já estava off-line.

Fui pra casa da minha vó Esme, todos estavam lá. E eu estava me sentindo um pouco anti-social em relação à minha família. Tia Rosalie e tia Alice estavam incomodadas com a minha falta em casa. Entrei pela porta da frente e vi meus pais sentados no sofá junto com tio Jasper e tio Emmett.

- Olha que apareceu! - tio Emmett disse rindo - Lembrou que tem família?

- Uau, eu faço tanta falta assim? - Corri para abraçá-lo.

- E eu não ganho nada? - tio Jasper cruzou os braços.

Me joguei em cima dele e dei um abraço bem apertado. Logo vovó Esme desceu as escadas junto com tia Alice e tia Rosalie que também vieram em minha direção.

- Querida!Que saudade! - vó Esme me tirou dos braços de tio Jasper e me apertou num forte abraço.

- Também estava! Nem parece que moro aqui do lado - fiz todos rirem.

- Nessie, acho que precisamos conversar - tia Alice disse séria. Meu futuro pra ela era meio embaçado, mas mesmo assim ela podia ver as conseqüências das minhas idéias postas em prática. - Em particular. - Ela mandou um olhar significativo pro meu pai.


	6. Capítulo 8 Well, what's the problem?

**Cap.8 - Well, what's the problem?**

- Precisarão de mim? - Minha mãe disse já sabendo a resposta.  
- Sim, e de Charlie também. - Alice disse pegando a chave do carro.  
- Charlie? - Nós duas perguntamos surpresas.  
- Ou vocês acham que Edward não consegue nos escutar se estivermos no meu quarto? - Tia Alice disse impaciente.

Em poucos minutos estávamos entrando na casa do meu avô, que não estava entendendo nada.  
- Olha, Charlie! - ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto - Será que podemos usar sua casa por alguns minutos?  
- Claro! - ele disse simpático - Fiquem à vontade - e então ele se dirigiu á minha mãe - Achei que tinha esquecido do seu pai! - ambos riram.  
- Até parece, pai! - Enquanto ela nos protegia com o escudo e conversava com Charlie, eu e Alice íamos para o quarto que era da minha mãe e que agora eu usava quando brigava com meus pais e corria pra "longe" deles.  
- Você já sabe de tudo, né? - Eu perguntei um pouco em dúvida.  
- Defina 'tudo'.  
- Sabe o que estou planejando, o que vai acontecer e as conseqüências trágicas de tudo isso - eu suspirei.  
- Achei que você quisesse só saber onde vocês se apresentariam primeiro - ela riu assim que eu relaxei um pouco ao ouvir seu tom de voz.  
- Então quer dizer que vai dar certo? - Eu disse toda animada.  
- Mais ou menos, mas nada de muito horrível - ela usava um tom misterioso e divertido em sua voz.  
- Defina o 'muito horrível' - Sério, eu amo minha tia. Eu não seria nada sem ela.  
- Vocês vão procurar um baterista por um tempo, mas vão achar. E eu te garanto que ele é muito bom! - ela puxou um pouco de ar e continuou - Quer que eu te conte uma coisa que parece impossível? - ela sussurrou e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.  
- Aro vai apoiar vocês - ela disse toda feliz - Mas ele vai demorar um tempo para convencer os outros..você sabe, terão alguns testes.  
- Que tipo de testes? - Ok, agora eu estava com medo.  
- Eles vão estar presentes na primeira apresentação. Quer dizer, acústico, porque vocês ainda não terão achado o baterista.  
- Me diz logo quando vai ser isso!  
- Aniversário do Edward - ela riu da minha cara super pasmas.  
- Mas ta muito perto! Eu preciso avisar os outros! - Nessie desesperada.  
- Relaxa, eu já vi tudo. Vai dar certo - ela piscou pra mim e foi até a porta - Acho que já é hora de ir.

Fomos ao encontro de uma Bella que tinha um sorriso radiante, mesmo ela não gostando muito do Alec parecia que ela tinha aceitado bem a idéia. Nos despedimos de Charlie e voltamos para casa ainda sob o escudo da minha mãe. Quando entramos na casa, todos olhavam para nós. Eu não gosto de esconder as coisas da minha família, mas já que o assunto envolvia a festa que eu prepararia pro meu pai, era melhor não falar nada.  
Forcei um bocejo e em menos de um segundo meu pai já estava se despedindo de todos para ir embora. Já passava da meia-noite e eu precisava dormir cedo, eu tinha muita coisa para fazer no dia seguinte. Sabe como é, fazer com que Josh e Alec fiquem no mesmo espaço sem reclamar dos cheiros e diferenças entre vampiros e lobisomens era uma tarefa difícil. Mas não impossível.

Eu estava preparando um chocolate quente e pensando em como seria quando eu estivesse dando autógrafos por aí. Em como seria parar para tirar foto com as pessoas nas ruas. Em como a audiência da MTV aumentaria com Josh fazendo suas palhaçadas ao vivo. Meu pai riu com isso, o que fez eu voltar a por os pés no chão e rir também.  
- Sabe, eu nunca pensei em ter uma filha rockstar - ele terminava de preparar o chocolate enquanto eu o assistia - Bella nunca foi chegada às pessoas, e bem...eu nunca fiz questão de aparecer. - ele pensou por um momento - Quem será que você puxou?  
- Talvez isso seja uma característica só minha, sabe como é - eu disse divertida - Eu sou Renesmee Cullen, todos pagarão pau pra mim, pai! - minha mãe se juntou a nós rindo também.  
- Enquanto isso não acontece, acho melhor tomar logo seu chocolate quente e ir dormir. - ela bagunçou meu cabelo - E pelo que eu sei, você tem muita coisa pra fazer amanhã!

Eu estava indo para o meu quarto quando ouvi meu pai me chamar.  
- Jacob ligou, disse que não vai poder vir hoje porque é o dia dele fazer a ronda - ele mexeu rapidamente no cabelo, eu sabia o que ele ia falar depois desse ato - Tudo bem se eu e sua mãe dermos uma saidinha? Sabe como é, dar uma volta. - ele sorriu sem graça.  
- O quanto mais longe possível - eu ri - Boa noite, amo vocês. - fui para o meu quarto e me enrolei num enorme cobertor enquanto ouvia a porta da frente sendo fechada com rapidez. Fiquei um tempo pensando em coisas inúteis até que ouvi meu celular tocar do outro lado do quarto. Amaldiçoei o aparelho e levantei ainda enrolada no cobertor. Era uma mensagem de Alec dizendo '_Falei com Aro, ele já é nosso,baby. Mas antes ele quer ver se vale a pena arriscar a espécie apostando na gente._'. Comemorei, mesmo não sendo nenhuma novidade. Deixei meu celular no móvel ao lado da minha cama e voltei a pensar em como seria nossa primeira apresentação. Que música a gente tocaria? Como os Volturi reagiriam por estar no mesmo lugar de Josh? Ou pior, apoiando Josh. Fiquei por um tempo refletindo, pensando mil coisas até pegar no sono.

Acordei com um barulho de pedra na minha janela e fui ver o que era. Jacob estava com uma mão cheia de pedrinhas que estavam sendo usadas para me acordar. Abri a janela e ele entrou rapidamente, aproveitei que meus pais ainda não tinham voltado e corri para os braços dele assim que ele colocou os pés no meu quarto.  
- Não adianta falar que Edward e Bella podem chegar a qualquer momento - ele me agarrou - Pode ter certeza que os dois estão bem ocupados! - ele riu da minha cara de nojo.  
Como todos já devem ter percebido, Jacob Black não perde tempo. Ele subia a mão pela minha cintura, até chegar ao meu ombro, deslizando a alça da minha blusa, me beijando com urgência fazendo meus lábios se abrirem aprofundando o beijo. Nós teríamos levado isso adiante se a idiota aqui não tivesse estragado tudo com um assunto nada apropriado para o momento. Tomei um pouco de fôlego e disparei:  
- Você tava falando sério quando disse que não ligaria se sua namorada fosse rockstar? - Ele me olhou um pouco confuso por ter suas mãos interrompidas e o beijo quebrado.  
- Você ta falando sério que quer dedicar sua vida, ou melhor, sua existência a isso? - Ele se afastou de mim e sentou na outra ponta da cama.  
- Você disse que não ligaria - eu disse já com a voz afetada pelas lágrimas que estavam por vir. - Jake...  
- Se tiverem sorte, em pouco tempo o país inteiro vai conhecer vocês. - ele suspirou e continuou - E minha namorada será objeto de desejo de muitos caras por aí - sua voz estava se alterando. Mau sinal.  
- E você acha que eu ligo? - eu segurei seu rosto para que ele olhasse pra mim - Eu te amo, Jacob Black. Vê se entende isso! - agora eu chorava. Ou melhor, fazia um escândalo.  
- O pior vai ser dividir você com Josh e com aquele vampiro que há poucos anos veio até aqui pra te matar,Renesmee! - certo, agora ele tremia - Você perdeu a noção das coisas? - Ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto eu chorava de raiva e tristeza.  
- Eu tenho noção sim - agora eu estava em pé na frente dele, com o dedo apontado em seu rosto - E nada vai me impedir de correr atrás do que eu sempre quis. - limpei algumas teimosas lágrimas que ainda caiam - E se você acha que a merda da impressão não vale nada, ótimo! Então acho que não sei mais em que acreditar. - deitei novamente na cama o ignorando e ouvi a janela sendo fechada. Ao ouvir aquele barulho, chorei mais ainda. Nós nunca tínhamos brigado assim, eu achava que isso nunca aconteceria. Tentei pegar no sono, mas eu só conseguia me revirar e chorar mais naquela cama. Resolvi ligar para Alec.

Disquei os números rapidamente, assim que ouvi algum som do outro lado da linha eu disparei:  
- Nós brigamos,Alec. - eu soluçava - Foi horrível, eu achei que isso nunca fosse acontecer. - comecei a chorar mais ainda quando vi uma foto de Jake ao lado do computador. - Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!  
- Ahm...Renesmee? - Uma voz que não era a do Alec finalmente falou alguma coisa - O Alec deixou o celular aqui - ele riu um pouco sem jeito.  
- Então quem é? - Eu perguntei assustada. Parabéns, Renesmee. Acabou de pagar o king Kong.  
- Marcus - ele riu da minha voz.  
- Nossa, desculpa por te fazer escutar sobre o desastre que é minha vida amorosa. - tentei ser simpática.  
- Acredite, eu entendo bem desse assunto - ele riu. Afinal, sua habilidade era conseguir sentir relacionamentos. - E o que quer que tenha acontecido, espero que tudo dê certo. - ele parecia simpático.  
- Olha, aproveitando que foi você quem atendeu ao telefone - eu pensei bem antes de falar cada palavra - Quero que saiba que eu não guardo mágua nenhuma por aquele incidente que aconteceu há alguns anos. - eu mordia de leve os lábios. Maldita mania.  
- Eu que peço desculpas, você era tão pequena - ouvi ele suspirar - Mas enfim, - ele mudou de assunto - preciso ir. Eu digo ao Alec que você ligou! E mande lembranças a todos aí! - nos despedimos e então ele desligou.

* * *

_N/A: Então gente, espero que estejam gostando :DDD Não tenham vergonha de comentar. AUHAHUAH Ler o que vocês acham é tão bom e animador pra quem escreve!  
Ah, quero avisar também que não vai ter atualização até depois do Natal, porque eu vou viajar q  
Acho que é só isso **:_


	7. Cap9:This heart will start a riot in me

**Cap.9 - This heart will start a riot in me…**

Acho que peguei logo no sono porque não lembro de nada que aconteceu depois que desliguei o telefone. Acordei com uma mão gelada no meu rosto, abri os olhos e vi minha mãe me encarando. Ela percebeu meus olhos inchados devido ao choro e disparou:  
- Problemas com Jacob? - Ela sentou na cama, mexendo no meu cabelo. - Deixa eu adivinhar, ele está com ciúmes por vários motivos - ela riu.  
- Como sabe? - perguntei espantada.  
- Conheço Jake há muito mais tempo - ela continuava mexendo no meu cabelo - Essas crises vão passar, vai ver. - ela piscou pra mim com um sorriso.  
- Bom dia, filha mais linda! - meu pai apareceu na porta do meu quarto, deu um beijo na minha testa e sentou na poltrona que tinha ao lado do guarda roupa - Quais são os planos pra hoje? - ele me perguntou, tentando me animar.  
- Ficar aqui vendo comédias românticas mentirosas até meu estoque de lágrimas acabar - eu suspirei recebendo um olhar espantado dos meus pais.  
- Bella, acho melhor chamar Jasper - meu pai olhou para minha mãe em dúvida.  
Por que vampiros têm uma audição, desculpem a expressão, do caralho? Em pouco tempo meu tio já tinha invadido meu quarto e estava fazendo eu me sentir totalmente tranqüila.  
- Sério, tio. Você não precisa fazer isso - eu forcei um sorriso - eu estou muito bem!  
- Ta tentando enganar a quem, Nessiezinha? - ele veio até mim e me abraçou - O que acha de sair para tomar um ar?  
Pensei por um instante, ar nunca fez mal a ninguém. Por que não?  
- Posso saber aonde vamos? - perguntei procurando alguma música no rádio.  
- Alice me disse que mulheres humanas precisam de compras e chocolate para se sentirem melhores - ele sorriu vitorioso, como se tivesse descoberto a cura da AIDS.  
- Então não era pra eu estar fazendo isso com tia Alice ou alguma mulher da família? - perguntei tentando fazê-lo não ficar ofendido. E então ele riu, foi praticamente um ataque de riso.  
- Você está certa - ele pausou - Mas essa não é uma família normal, logo eu estou tendo o meu dia de menina com você - ele tentou ficar sério - Mentira, estou só sendo legal com minha sobrinha. Esquece a parte do 'dia de menina' - ele disse com uma expressão de nojo com bom humor.

Não fomos muito longe, Port Angeles era o lugar certo para o nível da minha tristeza e para os planos de Jasper. Entramos em todas as lojas possíveis, qualquer sinal de tristeza havia desaparecido. Santo remédio. Depois de horas gastando dinheiro em todo o tipo de roupa e coisas inúteis, meu estômago roncou, o que fez meu tio me arrastar para o restaurante mais próximo da loja em que estávamos. Escolhemos uma mesa perto da janela já que o Sol não quis aparecer.  
- Quando vai parar de comer como uma humana e vai voltar a caçar? - Jasper perguntou enquanto me observava comer um misto quente.  
- Espero que logo - eu ri e apontei para minha barriga - Vou virar um escândalo com toda essa gordura - ele também riu.  
- Quando quiser uma dieta diferente, me comunique - ele piscou para mim.  
Ficamos por um tempo rindo e falando besteiras até tia Alice ligar e pedir para nós irmos embora. Estávamos chegando na grande casa da minha família quando lembrei que tinha que agradecer por ter passado uma ótima manhã sem problemas e depressão pós briga com namorado.  
- Tio, obrigada por tudo - eu o abracei - mesmo.  
- De nada, querida - ele retribuiu o abraço - Quero que não esqueça que além de tio eu sou seu amigo e que pode contar comigo para tudo. - ele parecia um pouco receoso em dizer a próxima frase - Até para dar umas porradas naquele cachorro ciumento. - Parecia tia Rosalie falando, o que me fez rir.

Depois de passar a tarde toda mostrando ao elenco feminino tudo que eu comprei, resolvi ir pra casa. Esme perguntou se eu não queria passar a noite lá, não pensei duas vezes e fui pra casa pegar minhas coisas. Em menos de uma hora eu já estava de volta, enrolada num edredom ocupando todo o sofá da sala.  
- Excesso de mimo faz mal ta? - tio Emmett ria da cena: Carlisle com os meus pés em seu colo e Esme mexendo no meu cabelo. Já disse que meus avós são os melhores do mundo?  
- é Nessie, - ele passou e deu um leve tapinha na minha cabeça - ainda bem que você é a única neta. - Emmett se sentou no pequeno sofá ao lado do que eu estava. Logo tia Rosalie se juntou a nós, ela não havia falado nenhuma palavra sobre a minha briga com Jake, o que foi bom porque eu odiava ter que discutir com ela quando o assunto era Jacob.  
- Onde estão Alice e Jasper? - Esme perguntou com um sorriso.  
- Estão no quarto deles - tia Rosalie mandou um olhar significativo para mim e continuou - Parece que teremos visitas.  
- E quem viria nos visitar à uma hora dessas? - Meu vô direcionou a pergunta a mim, que respondi com um simples "sei lá".  
Logo tia Alice desceu as escadas rapidamente junto com Jasper e disparou:  
- Alec Volturi está à meia hora de Forks - e então agora eu era o centro das atenções.  
Eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou se acertava a cabeça dele com um vaso bem pesado da vó Esme. Tudo bem que isso não adiantaria, mas serviria para aliviar a raiva. Ficamos um tempo nos encarando, sem saber o que fazer. Foi meu avô que quebrou o silêncio irritante:  
- Vamos receber o "jovem" Volturi - ele me disse com um sorriso - Além de tudo, ele é amigo da Nessie! - Ele mal acabou a frase e todos podiam ouvir pneus percorrendo a estrada que chegava à nossa casa. Corri até a porta e sentei no degrau que levava para a calçada. Vi Alec estacionar o carro e vir com aquele sorriso cara de pau na minha direção.  
- Me diz onde está aquele cachorro fedorento que eu faço questão de transformá-lo em pó - seus olhos estavam escuros e ele falava sério.  
Coloquei minhas mãos em cada ombro dele e o encarei:  
- Você não vai fazer nada - frisei bem o "nada" - Se está aqui para me ajudar, não vai ser brigando com o meu namorado que as coisas vão se resolver - cruzei os braços.  
- Desculpa - ele me abraçou e pude perceber que meu cheiro o estava incomodando.  
- Já sabe as regras - enumerei com os dedos - "Cace" fora da cidade, não pegue crianças porque eu sou afetada da doença da "culpa alheia" e volte logo - sorri com a última frase e recebi um abraço forte do meu melhor amigo que não estava nem aí por eu ser literalmente boa.  
- Diga aos Cullen que agradeço pela estadia e que volto logo - ele piscou para mim e sumiu na floresta.  
Preciso dizer que não consegui dormir? Eu ainda estava deitada no sofá quando ouvi um uivo vindo da floresta. Calcei meu allstar, me enrolei no edredom e corri para o encontro daquele maldito lobo enorme que tinha tanto poder sobre o meu coração. Parei na frente, ainda olhando para os pés. Pedir desculpas? Acho que não, afinal não era eu que devia fazer isso. Jacob encostou seu focinho no meu ombro, fazendo com que eu sorrisse.  
- Eu sei que são 24 horas sem te ver - puxei uma boa quantidade de ar - Mas não vou suportar nem mais um minuto - e lá estavam as lágrimas de novo, mas eu não parei - Será que você podia esquecer tudo que aconteceu, se transformar e vir me dar um beijo? - eu tentava rir enxugando as lágrimas.  
Ele apareceu depois de alguns minutos vestindo um shorts vermelho que eu havia dado a ele no Natal passado, tinha o meu nome escrito na parte de trás. É uma forma sutil de dizer: "A bunda de Jacob Black, assim como ele todo, pertence a mim!".  
- Desculpa - ele finalmente disse quando se abaixou para me beijar, mas antes cochichou num tom divertido - Você é a rockstar mais linda que existe no mundo - e então ele me beijou. Não sei quanto tempo durou aquilo, mas foi tempo suficiente para esquecermos tudo que estava a nossa volta.  
- Jake - eu disse já sem fôlego - preciso ir - ao terminar a frase ele me agarrou e começou a beijar meu pescoço.  
- Não, eu sou seu primeiro fan - ele bagunçou meu cabelo - mereço tratamento especial. - Eu não podia deixar de rir com isso.  
Percebi que hoje não seriam só beijos inocentes, a mão de Jake já estava explorando cada parte do meu corpo coberto pela camiseta.  
- Acho que esse não é o lugar certo pra isso - tentei ser educada e tirei a mão dele que lutava para abrir meu sutiã. Jacob entortou a cara, mas logo concordou que seria melhor um lugar mais...confortável.  
- Vou te levar pra casa - ele sorriu paciente e me deu um beijo na testa.

Assim que chegamos no jardim, pude avistar Alec sentado onde eu estava mais cedo. Ele não se mexeu, apenas ficou observando a gente se aproximar. E eu juro, ele só sorriu. Não ameaçou presentear Jake com um olho roxo nem nada!  
- Parece que já está tudo bem - ele mexia no cabelo - Como vai, Jacob?  
- Muito bem e você? - ele respondeu formalmente. Conversaram pouco, tive que atrapalhar aquela conversa 'super' animada.  
- Acho que preciso dormir - dei um sorrisinho de canto e dei um rápido beijo em Jake - Boa noite, meninos! - dei um tapa na bunda de Alec o que fez Jake rosnar. Antes de fechar a porta pude escutar algo que me fez ir pra cama mais feliz. Alec dizia com uma voz super calma:  
- Não tem com o que se preocupar - ele parou por um tempo - Ela te ama, cara!

Passei no quarto dos meus avós para dar boa noite. Bati na porta e logo entrei. Esme lia algo que parecia interessante e Carlisle estava sentado na beira da cama.  
- Conversou com Jacob? - minha vó quis saber.  
- Ta tudo bem agora - eu suspirei. Não demorei muito para dar boa noite para eles e seguir para o quarto que era do meu pai.  
Antes de deitar, olhei pela janela e vi aqueles grandes olhos de lobo me encarando. Não pude deixar de sorrir, fiz um coração com as mãos recebendo um uivo alto como resposta.


	8. Cap 10 We don't need the headlines

**Cap. 10 - We don't need the headlines**

Acordei com um som de violão ao meu lado. Era Alec cantando super animado:  
- Renesmeeeeeee, bom diaaaaa! - tudo no ritmo do violão. Sentei na cama e não parava de rir. Fiquei uns cinco minutos olhando pra cara dele e rindo mais ainda. Tomei fôlego e finalmente falei:  
- Preparado pra conhecer o nosso guitarrista? - eu disse com um sorriso.  
- Fazer o que né - ele puxou o cobertor em que eu estava enrolada - Vai logo, não tenho toda a eternidade! - ele parou e colocou a mão no queixo - Na verdade, eu tenho sim! - Eu já estava em pé, dei um chute em sua bunda e corri pro banheiro para o meu minuto meio humano.

Cheguei na cozinha para tomar café e todos estavam lá. Minha mãe veio logo me abraçar, parecia que não me via há anos. Sério, por que os pais são assim? Você fica algumas horas, alguns dias fora (e sem sentir tanta saudade) enquanto eles estão quase morrendo e ficam te ligando toda hora.  
- O que vai querer pro café da manhã, minha princesa? - Torci o nariz quando meu pai me chamou assim. Ele percebeu e riu.  
- Acho que vou comer uma ameixa - estiquei minha mão até a fruteira e quando ia começar a comer, Esme interrompeu.  
- Querida, coma alguma coisa que sustente! Você está tão magrinha - ela pegou na minha mão fazendo com que eu desse uma volta.  
- Só porque eu te amo, ok? - eu a abracei e abri a geladeira para pegar um pedaço de torta de limão.  
- Por que Alec não veio com você? - Meu pai quis saber.  
- Acho que ele ta chorando pelos cantos da casa - abaixei o tom da voz - Ele é meio emo. - Assim que terminei a frase, Alec apareceu na porta da cozinha rindo.  
- Eu vou mudar meu cabelo só pra você parar de falar - ele apontou pra franja fazendo todos rirem.  
- Sente-se com a gente, Alec! - Carlisle apontou uma cadeira - Eu já estou de saída, mas pelo que vi você e Renesmee tem muito o que fazer!  
- Família, - eu fiquei em pé e disse com a boca cheia em cima da cadeira - Aproveitem enquanto podem o meu anonimato!  
- Você nem ficou famosa e já ta se achando! - Tio Emmett balançou a cadeira em que eu estava me fazendo voltar a sentar.  
- Eu sempre soube que você daria muito orgulho, Nessiezinha! - Agora era a vez de tia Rosalie.  
- Na verdade, - tia Alice refletiu um pouco - Nessie veio para literalmente quebrar as regras! - Ela abriu um enorme sorriso.  
- Vô, será que a gente pode usar a garagem hoje? - Eu o abracei e fiz cara de pobre coitada.  
- Lógico, Ness! - ele passou a mão no meu cabelo - Alice e Jasper vão ficar aqui a tarde toda, podem pedir tudo a eles! - ele piscou pra mim.  
- Já disse que você é o melhor? - ele abriu aquele sorrisão de vô coruja e percebi que tinha ganhado essa.

Estávamos na garagem esperando Jacob e Josh chegarem, o que não demorou muito. Meus tios tinham colocado os carros na parte da frente da casa, deixando um grande espaço livre pra nós.  
Assim que vi Jacob sair da floresta fui correndo até ele e agarrei seu pescoço com as pernas envolvendo sua cintura. Percebi que Josh estava meio sem graça em relação a Alec e vice-versa. Tratei de me recompor e fazer as devidas apresentações.  
- Bom, como vocês já devem saber - apontei para Alec - Esse é o Josh, seja legal com ele! - continuei - E esse é Alec - encarei Josh ainda apontando para Alec - Seja legal com ele também!  
- E esse é o Jacob - Alec apontou pra ele - Seja legal com ele, Nessie! - É por isso que Alec não parece um Volturi, ele descontraiu o ambiente e fez todos rirem.  
- Bom, temos um problema - eu encarei meus pés - Não temos um baterista.  
- COMO EU PUDE ESQUECER? - Josh pulou como se tivesse tomado um choque enquanto todos o encaravam sem entender - Tem um cara daqui de Forks que toca muito bem, você deve conhecer! - ele batia na perna tentando lembrar do nome.  
- O Travis? - Ele só podia ser louco, o garoto era filho de uma amiga de escola da minha mãe. - Não vai dar certo isso, como ele vai vir aqui em casa?Ver meus pais?  
- O Travis é tão sossegado que nem vai se ligar, confie em mim! - ele disse todo feliz.  
- Então acho melhor vocês irem chamar o cara, né! - Alec disse já se levantando e caminhando para fora da garagem.

Chegamos logo na casa do Travis, Josh tinha mais amizade com ele do que eu. Angela me conhecia, sempre perguntava se meus pais tinham se acostumado com o frio do Alaska. Tocamos a campainha e logo Ben, o pai do Travis, veio atender.  
- Olá, crianças! - ele disse todo simpático - Entrem!Travis ta no quarto dele.  
Subimos rapidamente as escadas e invadimos o cômodo. Ele estava no computador, rindo com algum vídeo.  
- E aí, cara! - Travis cumprimentou Josh e Jacob e foi em minha direção - Hey,Nessie! Quanto tempo hein? - ele sorriu e olhou para Alec - Quem é o seu amigo?  
- Sou Alec, muito prazer - Ele estendeu a mão.  
- Eu sou Travis. - ele disse divertido com a formalidade - Mas e aí, por que resolveram fazer uma excursão pra minha casa?  
- Na verdade a gente veio fazer um convite - eu disse um pouco incerta - Estamos precisando de um baterista - eu mordia os lábios.

Os olhos do Travis brilharam e ele abriu um enorme sorriso. Então percebi que a vaga já tinha sido preenchida.  
- Será que você não pode ir pra casa da Nessie? A gente ta com tudo lá e de repente a gente poderia tentar fazer um som, sei lá - Josh disparou a falar.  
- Lógico! Só preciso de ajuda pra levar minha bateria e avisar meus pais pra onde eu vou! - Travis transbordava animação.  
- Vocês já tem alguma música pronta? - Travis perguntou de boca cheia. Estávamos na garagem, cercados por instrumentos, papeis, salgadinho e refrigerante.  
- Só duas - eu disse pegando um copo de coca - Uma eu fiz com o Josh - apontei para ele - e outra eu fiz sozinha.  
- Posso tocar com vocês? - ele disse meio em dúvida - Pra ver como fica e tal - ele batia os pés no chão nervosamente.  
- Relaxa,cara! - Alec bateu no ombro de Travis e sorriu para acalmá-lo.

"Here we go again" ficou perfeita com a bateria e todos pareciam estar em perfeita harmonia. Assim que a música acabou, eu bati palmas e disse:  
- Essa é a melhor loucura que fiz em toda a minha vida! - eu dava pulinhos no lugar fazendo todos olharem pra mim.  
- A gente já tem onde tocar? - Travis rodava as baquetas casualmente.  
- Festa do meu sogro - Jacob piscou pra ele - Daqui duas semanas.  
- Vai ter muita gente? - Agora seus olhos mostravam pavor.  
- Wow! - Alec piscou para Travis - Tanto talento pra pouca coragem... - ele balançou a cabeça.  
- Não é isso, daqui duas semanas é o aniversário do meu primo e meus pais já compraram as passagens - Travis suspirou decepcionado.  
- Podem me dar um minuto? Não esperei a resposta e corri em direção à tia Alice que estava na sala.  
- Eu não consegui ver um baterista chegando tão rápido - ela rolou os olhos - E muito menos a festinha do primo dele - ela disse divertida.  
- Não, tudo bem - eu sorri para ela e sentei ao seu lado - Nós ainda vamos fazer o acústico que você disse. Sabe como é, Travis não vai estar aqui.  
- Vai dar tudo certo - ela me abraçou - Depois vou lá ver como vocês estão se saindo - tia Alice piscou pra mim e eu voltei pra onde eu estava.

Eu estava quase entrando na garagem quando ouvi Travis comentando:  
- Nossa,cara! Seus olhos têm uma cor diferente - ele riu - Você Isa lentes? - Preciso dizer que gelei? Como Alec sairia dessa?  
- Já disse pra você parar de usar essas coisas! - Jacob, o que eu não imaginava que fosse dizer alguma coisa, disse para proteger o MEU amigo.  
- Ninguém vai falar mal das lentes do Alec, ok? - Eu me juntei a eles na maior naturalidade.  
- Acho que vou comprar uma dessas aí - Travis encarou Alec - Sei lá, poderia ficar legal...  
- Seus olhos são bonitos,cara! - Alec disse mordendo o lábio.  
- Alguém está com fome? - tia Alice apareceu com uma bandeja cheia de lanchinhos simpáticos.  
- Você não vai comer? - Travis, que já estava em seu quinto lanche, fez mais uma maldita observação.  
- Eu comi demais faz pouco tempo - Alec bateu na barriga - é preciso um baixista gostoso pra uma banda fazer sucesso!  
- É preciso uma vocalista gata pra uma banda fazer sucesso! - eu disse no microfone recebendo algumas vaias entre risadas.  
- Vocês não sabem nada sobre o sucesso - tio Jasper apareceu de repente na conversa - Jasper Hale como empresário é o segredo do sucesso!  
- Qual é, tio! Nós somos uma banda independe - mostrei a língua para ele que fingiu estar bravo.  
- Não consigo te imaginar como empresário - tia Alice colocou a mão na boca e não parava de rir.  
- Eu sou a pessoa mais indicada! - ele sentou ao meu lado e começou a enumerar as vantagens nos dedos das mãos - Sou simpático, transmito confiança, garanto que evitarei climas tensos entre vocês, sei fazer negócios e sou puxa-saco da minha sobrinha! - ele terminou apertando de leve minha bochecha.  
Meu celular começou a tocar e eu vi o nome da minha mãe no visor.  
- Diga que tem compromisso e mande o filho da Angela ir embora - ela disse séria.  
- Tudo bem, isso vai ser rápido - tentei dar uma resposta indecifrável para as pessoas que prestavam atenção em mim e logo desliguei o telefone.  
-Gente, acho que por hoje é só - mexi no cabelo e sorri, meu forte não é contar mentiras - Minha mãe ligou e eu vou ter que sair com ela - tentei fazer uma cara triste.  
- Tudo bem então, Ness - Travis veio até onde eu estava e me deu um rápido abraço - Obrigado por me chamar, mesmo! - ele abriu um enorme sorriso.  
- Eu levo você pra casa - Josh e seu super carro, ironicamente falando - Quer carona também, Jake?  
- Se der eu volto mais tarde, amor - Jacob me deu um rápido beijo e logo foi embora com Josh e Travis.


	9. Cap 11: Stick your nose in the air

**Cap. 11 - Stick your nose in the air and that's how you go far**

Por incrível que pareça, eu estava tão nervosa que passei quase a tarde toda caçando, coisa que eu não fazia há muito tempo. Meus pais só chegariam na cidade perto da hora da festa. Estava há alguns dias sem dormir direito e ensaiava com os caras todos os dias. Resumindo, eu estava um caco.  
- Os Volturi estão a caminho. - tia Alice nos alertou.  
- Espero que não me levem de volta para Volterra - Alec disse mais para si do que para nós.  
- Josh e Jacob estão chegando também - Não sei o que seria de mim sem tia Alice.

Em poucos minutos estávamos todos nos encarando nervosamente até tio Jasper transmitir a calma que a gente precisava.  
- Tentem não fazer feio! - Tio Emmett disse num tom provocativo recebendo um tapa de tia Rosalie em troca.  
A campainha tocou e a casa foi invadida por vampiros italianos. Tudo estava indo bem até Jane passar pela porta e torcer o nariz para o cheiro de Jacob e Josh. Ela veio até mim, sorriu e disse:  
- Olá, Renesmee - percebi que ela parou de respirar - A festa é do seu pai, mas a surpresa é pra você. - ela veio com aquela risada infantil e foi na direção do irmão gêmeo que a recebeu com um grande abraço.

Rapidamente todos já haviam se cumprimentado e não pareciam se importar com o cheiro dos lobos. E bom, tudo estava dando certo. A festa literalmente parou quando os pneus do carro do meu pai foram ouvidos perto da casa. A porta logo foi aberta revelando um Edward com uma expressão totalmente surpresa. Eu corri para ele com os braços abertos e gritei para quem quisesse ouvir:  
- Eu consegui! - pulei em seu colo fazendo todos rirem - Feliz aniversário,pai!  
- Obrigada, pequena! - ele beijou minha testa e então perguntou para minha mãe - Você sabia disso?  
- Edward, eu ajudei a esconder tudo - ela riu e em seguida se beijaram.  
Percebi que estava na minha hora, fui até o microfone esquecido no canto da sala e disse:  
- Como nosso baterista tinha um compromisso, vocês vão ter que agüentar nosso acústico - eu disse divertida, arrancando algumas risadas - E por favor, não vaiem, se não o Alec chora! - mais risadas.

_( __./paramore/1192789/__ ; .com/watch?v=7zkCJ6Hnk7o \o )_

Quando acabamos, todos batiam palmas com sorrisos no rosto. Jane batia palmas freneticamente e não parava de dar gritinhos como: "Maravilhoso!" ou "Adorei!". Não demoramos muito para cantar o parabéns, Aro parecia estar com pressa. Enquanto a gente tocava, os três amigos de Carlisle conversavam com ele e com meus pais. Tentei me concentrar neles, mas meus ouvidos mestiços eram incapazes de entender o que falavam tão rápido.  
Os Volturi já estavam indo embora quando Marcus veio até nós e perguntou se Alec ficaria em Forks por muito tempo. Resposta Óbvia. Marcus pareceu refletir por alguns segundos e então me disse:  
- Não sei o humano, mas vocês têm uma relação de amizade incrível! - ele passou um braço por cima do meu ombro e o outro em Josh. Em Josh, cara! - Vocês vão longe!  
Despedi de todos e subi para o quarto que me pertencia. Logo meus pais estavam na porta me encarando com um olhar de dúvida.  
- Se for desgraça, falem logo! - tampei meus olhos com as mãos e deitei a cabeça no travesseiro.  
- Não é desgraça - minha mãe media as palavras - Acho que você vai gostar - ela sorriu.  
- Vocês podem ser diretos? - Eu disse um pouco impaciente.  
- Você vai ganhar uma irmã - meu pai finalmente disse.  
Tudo que eu consegui fazer foi olhar para eles mostrando minha expressão super assustada. Olhei para o chão de boca aberta e então consegui fôlego para dizer:  
- Mas isso é impossível! - eu estava quase gritando - Ela não pode ser geneticamente minha irmã! - ok, agora eu estava gritando.  
- E não é... - minha mãe sorriu para mim - Ela é mestiça assim como você, mas não teve a sorte de passar a eternidade ao lado dos pais.  
- O que aconteceu com eles? - Agora eu estava realmente interessada, abracei meus joelhos e coloquei minha cabeça entre eles. Meu pai e minha mãe sentaram-se juntos a mim, um de cada lado. A conversa seria bem longa.  
- Holly teve seus pais mortos pelos Volturi quando tinha cinco anos. Humanamente falando, ela é um ano mais nova que você. - meu pai dizia calmamente.  
- A mãe dela não foi transformada dentro do prazo dos Volturi, então foi morta por eles. Na tentativa de proteger a esposa, o pai dela também se foi. - minha mãe completou.  
- E então vocês resolveram adota-la? - eu disse num tom ácido.  
- Carlisle ficou sabendo da história e resolveu interferir. - ele apontou para si mesmo e para minha mãe - Depois de muito pensar, chegou à conclusão de que seria melhor se ela fosse adotada por nós, do que morta como os pais.  
- E se ela não gostar de mim? - eu perguntei insegura fazendo os dois rirem.  
- Querida, todo mundo gosta de você - minha mãe sorriu e me deu um beijo na testa.  
- E se eu não me der bem com ela?  
- Por que está tão preocupada? - meu pai passou a mão no meu cabelo.  
- Eu não sei bem como é ter uma irmã, desde que eu nasci eu sou o centro das atenções da família - suspirei - Eu não sei como vai ser...  
- Não se preocupe, vocês vão ser ótimas amigas - É só a minha ou toda mãe tenta aliviar a situação?  
- Quando ela chega? - Eu estava esquecendo de fazer a pergunta mais importante.  
- Se o vôo não atrasar, ela chega amanhã de manhã - meu pai sorriu tentando me animar.  
- Não estou preparada psicologicamente - eu deitei na cama e cobri meu rosto com o cobertor - Preciso refletir - Já disse que adoro fazer drama?  
- Não se preocupe com o futuro - minha mãe tirou o cobertor do meu rosto e deitou ao meu lado.  
- Vocês podem ficar aqui até eu pegar no sono? - eu perguntei os fazendo rir.  
- Isso já é ciúme antecipado? - meu pai perguntou deitando ao meu lado.  
- Você sempre vai ser a nossa pequena Renesmee - numa fração de segundos eu estava sendo coberta por beijos, abraços e cócegas. Ficamos assim por um tempo, até eu pegar no sono. Minha última noite como filha única.

Acordei com tia Rosalie sentada na ponta da cama, ela olhava pela janela e sorriu para mim quando eu acordei.  
- Ela tá na sala - ela cochichou - e tem cabelo rosa! - Não consegui definir se sua expressão era de fascinação ou reprovação.  
Fui em direção ao closet e peguei uma calça jeans simples e uma camiseta branca qualquer. Olhei no grande espelho que havia no quarto e dei uma última arrumada no meu cabelo.  
- Pode me dar um minuto sozinha? - pedi delicadamente á tia Rosalie que sorriu e logo saiu do quarto. - Renesmee Carlie Cullen, você agora tem uma irmã - Falar com meu reflexo sempre me acalmou - Faça o possível e o impossível para ser uma boa irmã - levantei a cabeça e me encarei no espelho - Estamos entendidas?  
Desci as escadas um pouco mais devagar do que o normal, aos poucos pude observar a menina tímida sentada no sofá. Ela parecia estar desambientada, porque encarava os pés... do mesmo jeito que eu fazia quando não me sentia bem em algum lugar ou situação. Quando ela percebeu que eu a olhava, ela me encarou e sorriu. Foi então que eu percebi que ali começaria uma grande amizade. Meus pais estavam radiantes, talvez porque o senhor Edward estava soltando fogos por dentro por ver que suas duas filhas se dariam bem.  
Cheguei perto dela e abri meus braços para um abraço, ela levantou e fez o mesmo. Assim que nos soltamos eu disse:  
- Sou Renesmee, mas pode me chamar de Nessie - eu disse simpática.  
- Sou Holly - ela sorriu e então exclamou - Isso é tinta? - ela apontou pro meu cabelo.  
- Aham - eu ri e apontei pro cabelo dela - Isso também é tinta?  
- Pelo que parece, minhas netas vão ter muito o que conversar - meu avô riu fazendo os outros o acompanharem.  
- Doeu? - eu apontei para o piercing que ela tinha no canto da boca.  
- Um pouquinho - ela piscou - nada que seja impossível de agüentar.  
- Você já conhece toda a família? - perguntei e ela fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- Nessie querida, você ainda não tomou seu café da manhã! - vó Esme disse preocupada - Está servida, Holly?  
- Ela não está acostumada com alimentação humana - meu pai disse de repente.  
- Uau! Como você sabe? - Holly olhou para ele intrigada.  
- Meu pai lê mentes - eu ri e continuei - Cuidado com seus pensamentos quando arranjar um namorado - pisquei para ela arrancando mais risadas da família.  
- Vou lembrar disso - ela riu comigo e foi até a cozinha para me fazer companhia.

- Você gosta de música, certo? - eu disse terminando de comer um prato de sucrilhos com leite.  
- Certíssimo! - ela riu - Sua mãe, - ela consertou - quer dizer, nossa mãe, disse que você tem uma banda!  
- Ah é, mas a gente tá na fase garagem - eu fiz uma careta - Acredite, é a banda mais estranha que você vai ver em toda a sua vida.  
Ela me encarou sem entender e perguntou:  
- Como assim? Vocês tocam pelados? - ela arregalou os olhos.  
- Não... Não! - eu comecei a ter um ataque de riso e demorei alguns minutos para parar - Essa parte eu deixo com o McFLY!  
- Não acredito que você também gosta! - Holly colocou a mão na boca, surpresa - Conta mais sobre a sua banda esquisita - ela disse divertida.  
- Ela não tem nome e é formada por uma mestiça, um vampiro, um lobisomem e um humano - estalei os dedos - Super normal!  
Percebi que ela ficou séria e então perguntou:  
- Quem é o vampiro?  
- É o Alec Volturi - vi sua expressão e acrescentei - Ele nem parece Volturi, você vai ver!Alec é um dos meus melhores amigos - eu sorri para o nada.  
- Desculpa, Nessie. - ela tinha o olhar perdido numa maçã que estava na fruteira - Mas acho que você está enganada. Alec usou seu poder para facilitar a morte dos meus pais.  
- Alec é um cara estranho, mas garanto que ele mudou - eu a encarei - Quando eu nasci, ele e todos os Volturi vieram pra Forks basicamente pra me destruir. Alec e Jane usaram seus poderes para enfraquecer a guarda de amigos que me protegia. - agora ela prestava atenção na minha história de quase morte - Acontece que os poderes deles não dão certo com o escudo da minha mãe, nossa mãe, protegendo a todos.  
- Não sei se estou preparada pra ver o cara que tem um dedo na morte das pessoas que eu mais amo - ela disse triste - Mas pode continuar falando da sua banda, eu não me importo - ela deu um sorriso fraco.  
- A gente pode falar sobre outra coisa, se você quiser...  
- Continue, por favor! - Holly pareceu empolgada apesar de tudo.  
- Bom, todos os integrantes são estranhos. - nós duas rimos - Josh vive fazendo piada, Travis é um pouco lerdo e Alec está passando por uma fase de mudanças.  
- E você? - ela perguntou um pouco intrigada.  
- Eu tenho um nome estranho, nunca se esqueça!


	10. Cap 12 Things have changed for me

**Cap. 12 - Things have changed for me and that's ok.**

Holly parecia estar se dando bem com toda a família, mas desde que ela chegou a imagem de Alec como um assassino machucava cada vez que eu lembrava. Eu acreditava que ele tinha mudado, mas como eu faria ela acreditar nisso sem deixar de lado a dor que a morte dos pais a causava? Eu tinha medo de como seria a reação dela ao dar de cara com Alec. Ele estava em Seattle 'caçando', mas Alec voltaria logo porque Travis chegaria de viagem e a gente tinha que ensaiar.

- E a sua irmã tem namorado? - Jacob me perguntou enquanto estávamos sentados no sofá da casa dele, três dias depois da chegada da minha nova irmã.  
- E isso te interessa? - Era só o que me faltava.  
- Só você me interessa, você sabe - ele me deu um selinho - Quem quer saber mas não quer perguntar é o Josh - ele apontou o amigo que estava no outro sofá.  
- Ai meu Deus, teve a impressão com ela? - perguntei espantada.  
- Não, claro que não! - ele negou fazendo sinais afobados com a mão - Só curiosidade, sei lá.  
Levantei do sofá, corri até o telefone e disquei os números de casa. Meu pai atendeu.  
- Oi,filha. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Pais.  
- Nada não, a Holly ta aí? - perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha. Ele passou o telefone pra ela e logo ouvi aquela voz que agora era familiar para mim - Holly, tudo bem se meu amigo for te buscar pra você vir aqui em La Push com a gente? - eu disse contente enquanto Josh lançava uma almofada na minha direção.  
- Ah, por mim tudo bem - ela disse indiferente.

- Sua mãe, - ela suspirou e corrigiu - mamãe pediu pra avisar que Alec ligou e que volta hoje à noite. Papai pediu para não voltarmos tarde - Holly passou os olhos por toda a sala, procurando um lugar para sentar. Mas só havia um, e ao lado de Josh. Não sei se consigo saber se ela ficou feliz por estar ao lado dele ou se aquele sorrisinho tímido foi de decepção.  
- Você não vai ver a gente tocar? - Josh perguntou passando o braço nos ombros dela.  
- Fica pra uma próxima vez - ela sorriu e tirou delicadamente os braços dele de perto dela.  
Eu e Jacob rimos juntos, talvez fosse aquilo que nós estávamos precisando, assistir uma certa repugnância que viraria amor a qualquer hora.  
- E aí, Nessie. Quando vai rolar aquela viagem pra ilha da sua avó que você vive prometendo? - Josh, que não conhece o Brasil, perguntou pela milésima vez. Ele nunca mais me deu sossego desde que eu contei que meu avô tinha dado uma ilha no Rio de Janeiro pra minha avó.  
- A gente tem que esperar o verão do Brasil. Aí eu falo com os meus pais ou com quem estiver disposto a levar a gente - fiz um joinha pra ele.

Passamos a tarde toda na casa de Jacob, vendo filmes e conversando sobre coisas inúteis. Assim que começou a escurecer, fomos todos pra casa. Às vezes passo tanto tempo na casa dos meus avós que esqueço que tenho casa.  
Sentamos todos perto da porta da frente, fazendo uma pequena roda. Josh havia trazido o violão e se ninguém interrompesse, nós rodaríamos a noite no mesmo lugar.  
- Quem vai pegar madeira pra acender uma fogueira? - eu disse empolgada.  
- Deixa que eu vou - Josh se ofereceu e olhou para Holly - Quer dar uma volta?  
- Acho que estou bem aqui. - ela riu da expressão dele - Mesmo assim, obrigada.  
- E aí, banda! - Alec surgiu da floresta e rapidamente se juntou a nós.  
Era a primeira vez que Alec e Holly estavam se encontrando depois de tudo o que aconteceu no passado. A cara dela, obviamente, não era das melhores. Eu tinha ligado pra ele enquanto ele estava em Seattle, para avisar que Holly estaria aqui e que ele tinha que ter paciência com ela.  
- Boa noite, gente. - ela disse enquanto se levantava e começava a abrir a porta de casa.  
Antes que Alec ou Josh fosse impedi-la de se isolar no seu quarto e deixar que as más lembranças tomassem conta da noite dela, eu coloquei uma mão no rosto de Josh e outra no de Alec. Mostrei que não adiantaria eles irem atrás dela, tem feridas que só o tempo cura. Aos poucos eles foram se aquietando no lugar em que estavam e logo começaram a falar de outras coisas.  
- Hey, gente! - eu subi num banquinho que havia ali perto pra chamar a atenção - Quem topa ir buscar o Travis?  
Eu mal acabei de falar e meu pai e minha mãe já estavam na minha frente fazendo aquela cara que os pais fazem quando os filhos pensam merda.  
- Qual é o problema? - eu cruzei os braços - Ele vai vir aqui, vai cantar umas musicas bregas com a gente, vai comer, dar risada - encarei os dois e continuei - Não vejo nenhum problema nisso.  
Os dois minutos seguintes se resumem a: Edward olhando pra Bella, Bella olhando pra Edward, Edward e Bella encarando Renesmee. Garanto que foi uma cena linda de se assistir.  
- O que você acha, Edward? - minha mãe perguntou séria.  
- Acho que não terá nenhum problema, desde que vocês saibam fingir que são humanos como ele - meu pai sorriu e piscou pra mim.

Paramos o carro na frente da casa de Travis, agora era só chegar até o quarto dele escalando a parede... Mas isso estava fora de cogitação. Peguei umas pedrinhas que havia no jardim da casa dele e mandei uma na janela. Ninguém apareceu. Mandei outra com mais força, acertando a parte de madeira. Travis apareceu na janela com uma cara amassada e o cabelo totalmente bagunçado. Enquanto ele olhava pra baixo, a gente fazia sinais pra ele descer. Lógico que demorou um pouco pra ele entender, considerando que ele demoraria um pouco pra funcionar direito.  
Esperamos quase meia hora até ele conseguir achar um jeito seguro pra pular da janela do seu quarto e cair na grama fofa. Quando ele fez isso, eu comecei a rir alto e só parei quando uma mão de Jake tapou minha boca.  
- Vocês têm idéia de que horas são? - Travis veio rindo na nossa direção.  
- Hora de libertar a princesa do castelo - Josh riu da própria piada.

- Cara, que casa legal que você mora! - Travis olhava atentamente cada detalhe do lado de fora da minha casa - No meio do nada!  
- É aqui que ela se esconde da polícia - Josh (óbvio) disse fazendo todos rirem.  
- Quem é você? - Travis perguntou e fez com que nós olhássemos pra Holly que vinha em nossa direção.  
- Sou Holly Cullen. - ela acenou pra ele - Irmã da Nessie.  
Travis fez uma cara confusa, e então olhou para mim como se um ponto enorme de interrogação estivesse em seu rosto.  
- Você não era filha única até uma semana atrás? - ele colocou a mão no queixo.  
- Eu sou a nova irmã da Nessie, - ela sorriu explicando - meus pais morreram num acidente e agora estou morando com a família dela.  
- Calma, - ele puxou uma boa quantidade de ar e então encarou nós duas - é muita informação pra uma pessoa como eu. Eu achei que você via seus pais de vez enquando, Ness.  
O que eu ia falar agora? Inventei a primeira mentira que veio na minha cabeça:  
- Eu os vejo de vez enquando mesmo, só que eles vão ficar aqui por um tempo até a Holly se acostumar com a cidade e tal - Consegui mentir sem gaguejar, que orgulho de mim.  
- Acho que nunca vi seus pais, a não ser por fotos antigas, lógico. Eles estão aí? - Travis apontou pra casa.  
- Eles estão dormindo - tentei fazer uma cara de 'que pena' - Quem sabe um outro dia!  
- O que vocês acham de contar histórias de terror? - Jacob disse com um grande sorriso. E que sorriso.  
- Eu topo! - eu, Travis e Josh dissemos juntos.  
- E você, Holly? - Alec, que ela estava evitando, perguntou.  
- Não sei. - ela respondeu secamente.  
- Posso começar? - Travis perguntou animado.  
- Não conte nada que envolva vampiros, o Alec tem medo - Josh apontou pra ele.  
- Josh tem medo de lobisomens - Alec disse querendo parecer vingativo.  
- Posso começar? - Travis repetiu. Todos disseram um 'sim' em coro e então ele começou - Todo mundo diz que em alguma parte de Forks há um cemitério abandonado, e toda vez que alguém passa lá à noite, ela pode ouvir alguém chamando o seu nome. - ele parou fazendo um suspense.  
- E depois? - Holly perguntou impaciente.  
- Se a pessoa entra, ela se depara com uma luz que vem do nada, e então ela desaparece e nunca mais é vista - Travis diminuía o tom da voz para tentar causar medo.  
- Quem te contou essa merda? - Jacob perguntou rindo.  
- Inventei agora - Travis disse com a boca cheia de salgadinho.  
- Minha vez - Alec levantou a mão.  
- Você sabe alguma de vampiro? - Travis perguntou de repente me fazendo congelar no lugar que estava.  
- Um monte! - ele piscou e deu um sorriso torto.  
- Alec, pega leve - eu o alertei.  
E então ele começou:  
- Há séculos atrás, um cara que estava pra morrer junto com sua irmã foi transformado. Os dois adquiriram grandes poderes e se juntaram a um clã muito grande e poderoso. Os gêmeos se tornaram os mais importantes da guarda daquele clã, sempre ganhavam batalhas graças ao poder dos dois.  
- E onde entra a parte do medo? - Travis perguntou entediado enquanto eu me preocupava sem saber até onde aquilo ia chegar.  
- A parte que me dá medo é a que ele muda o jeito de ser por causa de uma amiga mestiça - ele riu olhando pra mim discretamente.  
- Mestiça? Como assim? - Isso já estava indo longe demais. Mais uma pergunta do Travis e eu perderia a pouca calma que me restava.  
Fingi bocejar alto para que todos esquecessem da história e prestassem atenção em mim.  
- Acho que já deu minha hora - eu estiquei os braços e me ajeitei nos braços de Jake.  
Jacob entendeu a causa do meu 'sono' e disse:  
- Também preciso dormir - ele se levantou e me deu um rápido beijo - Você vai agora, Josh? - ele mandou um olhar significativo para o amigo.  
- Antes a gente tem que levar a princesa de volta pro castelo - ele disse fazendo todos rirem de novo da mesma piada.

Eu e Holly estávamos deitadas no quarto quando Alec bateu na porta e sentou na minha cama. Ele olhou para a cama do lado e disse educadamente:  
- A gente pode conversar?  
- Não sei se temos algo pra conversar - Holly disse secamente e olhou pra mim pedindo ajuda.  
- Não vejo nenhum mal numa conversa - eu levantei da cama - E qualquer coisa, estarei lá fora, ok? - Eu sorri transmitindo confiança pra minha irmã.  
Posso garantir que meus ouvidos não são tão eficientes como os de um vampiro, mas quando a conversa fez a paciência de Holly esgotar, pude ouvir todas as palavras com clareza:  
- VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU TE PERDOAR DEPOIS DE TER PERDIDO AS PESSOAS QUE EU MAIS AMO?SE ENXERGA, VOLTURI! - silêncio - VOCÊ ACHA QUE ENGANA QUEM? HEIN?  
- Holly, por favor - a voz dele ainda estava bem baixa e educada comparada à dela.  
- E EU JURO, ALEC.... QUE SE VOCÊ ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NA MINHA IRMÃ, EU ARRANJO UM JEITO DE QUEIMAR CADA PEDAÇO SEU COM MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS!  
Eu não queria ver até onde aquilo ia chegar, então resolvi entrar naquele quarto e acabar com as discussões.  
- CHEGA! - eu estava parada na porta do quarto vendo Alec e Holly se encarando enquanto ela o xingava de todos os palavrões existentes em seu vocabulário.  
- Eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas por favor...será que você pode me dar uma chance? - ele a segurou para que ela levantasse a cabeça e olhasse em seus olhos vermelhos - Eu tentei matar Renesmee! Você acha que eu não me arrependo disso? Se nós tivéssemos alcançado nosso objetivo naquela noite, eu seria o mesmo cara vazio, sem sentimentos e totalmente cruel. Tudo na vida tem um por que, Holly. Nessie fez a diferença na minha existência, não percebe isso?  
Eu estava literalmente de boca aberta, nunca ouvi Alec falar desse jeito. Holly parecia refletir depois de ouvir aquele caminhão de coisas de um Volturi que havia ajudado na morte dos pais dela. Eu sempre acreditei na mudança dele, sabia que Alec nunca me decepcionaria mesmo ele tendo um passado bem obscuro.  
- Eu preciso pensar. - ela finalmente falou.  
- Tudo bem, não estou com pressa - ele caminhou até a porta, onde eu estava, e sussurrou para mim - As coisas mudaram pra mim, acho que tava na hora de você saber que é a responsável por isso. Qualquer coisa, estou lá fora - ele sorriu e logo desapareceu.

Eu já estava cansada de ficar virando de um lado pro outro na cama, Holly já estava dormindo há um bom tempo e eu não agüentava mais encarar o teto. As palavras do Alec ecoavam na minha cabeça 'Qualquer coisa, estou lá fora'. Com certeza meus pensamentos estavam seguros, meu pai estava em sei lá onde com a minha mãe, não voltariam tão cedo. Levantei da cama devagar, para não fazer barulho e decidi dar uma volta, quem sabe encontrar Alec no meio do caminho.  
Cheguei até o riacho que passava perto de casa e sentei no chão com os pés na água. Fiquei ali jogando pedrinhas na água até ouvir um barulho vindo da floresta. Jacob. Ver Jake como um lobo pode ser meio engraçado às vezes. Ele caminhou até mim e em vez de me dar uma lambida ou um uivo bonito, ele bebeu água. Ele foi direto na água. Sim, estou fazendo drama.  
Passei a mão em seu pescoço fazendo ele desabar ao meu lado.  
- Você realmente parece um cachorrinho folgado, Jake - eu disse e ele soltou um uivo que significava uma risada.  
Jacob se levantou e me empurrou com o focinho para que eu virasse de costas.  
- Não tem nada de novo aí que eu não possa ver - eu ri e fechei meus olhos.  
- E eu achava que você era inocente! - Alec apareceu rindo do meu comentário.  
- Deeeus, quando vou ter alguns minutos sozinho com minha namorada? - Jacob saiu de trás das árvores em sua forma humana.  
- Wow! Se vocês quiserem. eu vou embora - Alec começou a caminhar na direção da floresta.  
Mandei um olhar de censura pro Jake e disse:  
- Claro que você pode ficar! - eu abracei Jake e continuei - Nós não íamos fazer nada de mais, né amor?  
- Lógico, nada não - Jake bufou e me fez ter um ataque de riso - Que foi?  
- Nada - eu tomei fôlego - É que sua cara foi engraçada - eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e lhe dei um selinho.  
- Holly me odeia - Alec jogou uma pedra com força no rio fazendo voar água em Jacob e em mim.  
- Extravase a raiva jogando água na gente, tá? - Falei num tom irônico.  
- Alec, se eu não soubesse que você é um vampiro, eu diria que você tá se drogando - Jacob disse sério.  
- Por que? - Ele perguntou sem entender.  
- Não sei, você era diferente, malvadão sabe? Aí de uns anos pra cá você vira um cara super gente boa, não é mais tão colado na sua irmã como era antes... - Jake usava as mãos para dar mais ênfase nas mudanças - E agora você tá todo mexido porque a Holly não quer te perdoar por uma causa, digamos que, justa.  
- Eu acredito que as pessoas podem mudar, tanto pra melhor como pra pior. E mais, acho que Aro percebeu isso e por isso tá apoiando toda a nossa loucura. Ele sabe que seu poder é um dos mais fortes da guarda dele, Aro nunca ia querer entrar em choque com você - eu disse encarando Alec que apenas fazia 'sim' com a cabeça.  
- Alec, meu amigo, deixa eu te fazer uma pergunta que não quer calar - Jake colocou a mão no ombro dele e o encarou - Você tá gostando da Holly?  
- Ai meu Deus, você tá gostando dela? - Ok, agora eu estava impressionada e surpresa.  
- Calma gente, não sei! - Ele falava rápido, tentando se explicar - Em séculos de existência, eu nunca senti isso, não posso dizer que é amor. É uma coisa estranha, deve ser atração, realmente não sei.  
- Sabe que se você estiver mesmo gostando dela, vai ser uma batalha difícil... - eu disse o óbvio e fiz uma cara de 'boa sorte'.  
- Mas vocês têm tempo, não precisam ter pressa - Jake riu sozinho do que tinha acabado de dizer.  
- Renesmee Carlie Cullen - Ai, minha mãe - Você sabe que horas são?  
- Eu não tava conseguindo dormir - fiz cara de dó.  
- E Jacob apareceu de repente? - Bella brava.  
- Foi - Mesmo que parecesse mentira, ah, era verdade.  
- Edward? - Eu não sei se eu tenho que amar ou odiar o dom do meu pai.  
- Amor, ela tá falando a verdade - ele riu - Jacob estava na floresta quando ouviu Nessie saindo de casa.  
- Mãe, presta atenção - eu a abracei e levantei a cabeça para que ela me encarasse - Eu sou o juízo em pessoa!  
- Ah tá bom - ela riu e me abraçou forte - Ainda bem que não sei o que se passa dentro dessa cabecinha - minha mãe me deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.  
- Mas eu sei! - Meu pai bufou e riu em seguida.


	11. Cap 13: Nothing really matters

**Cap.13 - Nothing really matters, nothing really matters at all.**

Acordei com meu celular tocando, o nome de Travis piscava no visor.  
- Espero que seja uma boa notícia - eu disse entre bocejos o fazendo rir.  
- E é! Arranjei um lugar pra gente tocar! - ele dizia empolgado. Preciso dizer que meu sono foi embora?  
- Meu, to indo aí AGORA! - Eu gritei de felicidade e desliguei o telefone.

Olha, nunca me troquei tão rápido em toda a minha vida. Passei correndo na sala e gritei um 'Bom dia, família!', eu estava abrindo a porta quando ouvi minha mãe e meu pai tendo um ataque de riso.  
- Qual é o problema de vocês? - eu disse rindo também. Afinal, nada ia me fazer perder a paciência.  
- Vai sair descalça? - meu pai perguntou e riu mais ainda quando eu olhei pros meus pés e soltei um palavrão.  
Peguei um allstar da minha mãe que estava perto do sofá e o coloquei rapidamente.  
- Não se preocupem comigo, eu volto ainda hoje - fiz um joinha pros dois que me olhavam e saí às pressas de casa.

Cheguei na casa dos meus avós, parei no meio da sala e dei um grito:  
- Quem quer me dar uma carona?É urgente!  
- Mas e a sua bicicleta? - tio Emmett apareceu rindo da cara que eu fiz.  
- Você pode? - Eu não tinha tempo pra brincadeiras.  
- Vou pegar as chaves e te encontro na garagem! - ele piscou pra mim e eu corri até o carro.  
- Onde você vai? - Ele quis saber.  
- Vai pra La Push - Eu ordenei e ele entortou o nariz - Eu preciso pegar o Josh!  
Não demorou muito pra Josh acordar porque eu usei o método da água fria. Não por ela estar fria, mas não é legal acordar desse jeito. Liguei pro Alec e ele nos encontraria na frente da casa do Travis.

Chegamos lá e os dois estavam sentados na calçada conversando animadamente.  
- Obrigado, tio! Eu te amo - Falei rápido e saí do carro em direção a eles.  
- Nessie, Josh! Consegui um lugar pra gente tocar! - Travis dizia todo animado.  
- Onde, cara? - Josh já tinha um sorrisão estampado na cara.  
- Meu tio trabalha num pub em Port Angeles, e esse pub sempre abre as portas pra bandas que tão começando, aí eu falei pra ele que a gente tava começando e aí deu certo! - ele disse tudo isso numa velocidade surpreendente pra um humano.  
- Quando vai ser? - Alec perguntou.  
- No começo de julho, mês que vem - Travis mordeu o lábio.  
- Não sei se estou preparada - eu disse com a mão na boca.  
- Não é só você - Travis me encarou.  
- Qual é gente, não é um bicho de sete cabeças! - Alec estalou os dedos pra chamar atenção - É isso o que todo mundo quer, certo?  
- Certo - todo mundo respondeu junto.

Confesso que eu não estava nos meus melhores dias. Faltava uma semana pra nossa primeira apresentação e nós ainda nem tínhamos um nome, o que era totalmente frustrante. O que o cara do pub ia dizer? "A banda ainda não tem nome, mas garanto que é boa!". Faça-me o favor. Não era o repertório que estava me tirando do sério, muito menos (ok, mais ou menos) o nervosismo dos caras, o que me irritava era o simples fato de não ter um nome pra banda e só eu estar perdendo noites de sono por causa disso. Essa Semana estava sendo literalmente um caos. Josh começava a tremer, corria pra longe das vistas do Travis e se transformava. Alec estava com uma sede absurda, ia pras cidades vizinhas todas as noites. E Travis, bem, ele era um caso complicado. Duas semanas antes do show em todo ensaio ele largava a bateria no meio da música e corria pro banheiro vomitar. Resumindo: a coisa tava tensa.

- Hey, gente - eu subi numa caixa de som pra pedir atenção - Eu trouxe meu tio Jasper pra ver nosso ensaio! - foi a única saída que encontrei pra que a gente tivesse progresso em alguma coisa.  
- Vocês estão um pouquinho nervosos, hein! - meu tio disse arrancando algumas risadas.  
- Por favor, Travis, tente não vomitar! - Josh disse impaciente.  
Senti que tio Jasper estava agindo quando uma onda de calma passou por mim.  
- Vamos começar com que? - Alec perguntou tocando algumas notas no baixo.  
- O que acham de 'Emergency'? - arqueei a sobrancelha.  
E então tocamos, Travis parecia não estar enjoado, Josh não estava tremendo e Alec tinha os olhos vermelhos de sempre. O ensaio corria bem, nós já tínhamos tocado sete músicas quando Holly invadiu a garagem de Charlie com os olhos arregalados e disse:  
- Jacob está em casa e quer falar com você.  
- O que ele quer? - Jacob estava sendo tão infantil esses dias.  
- Não sei, Ness. Mas pela cara dele deve ser outra crise de ciúmes - ela terminou a frase entortando o canto da boca.  
- Vai começar de novo - sentei no chão e coloquei a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos.  
- Quer que eu bata nele? - Alec disse estralando os dedos.  
- Deixa eles se resolverem, Alec - Josh tentava acalma-lo.  
- Travis, quer uma carona? - meu tio disse na esperança de tirar ele dali.  
- Sabe Nessie, se o seu namorado gostasse tanto de você ele não ficaria dando esses showzinhos todos os dias - Travis dizia me encarando.  
- O problema dele é gostar demais - Alec apoiou a mão no ombro dele.  
- O que foi agora, Jake? - eu sentei no sofá de casa sem olhar pra ele. Minha paciência estava no limite novamente sem tio Jasper por perto.  
- Você ainda pergunta? - ele respirava fundo evitando os tremores - Acho que você deveria saber.  
- Se quer atenção, veio na hora errada - eu disse com raiva.  
- Qual é o seu problema? - Ele agora estava na minha frente apontando o dedo no meu rosto.  
- Qual é o SEU problema, Jacob Black?Que parte da impressão que você teve falhou? - agora eu gritava na cara dele e não me importava se toda a minha família escutasse.  
- Como assim? - ele segurou meus braços com força.  
- Você devia querer me ver feliz - eu gritava entre lágrimas sem me importar se ele estava me machucando ou não.  
- Mas eu quero!  
- Então pára de atrapalhar a realização do meu sonho! - eu acabei a frase e então ele me soltou e saiu correndo de casa. Pude ouvir as roupas sendo rasgadas e os passos do enorme lobo correndo pra floresta.  
- Quer que eu vá falar com ele? - minha mãe passou a mão na minha cabeça e sentou ao meu lado.  
Fiz que não com a cabeça ainda chorando.  
- Merda, merda, merda! - eu dava socos na almofada que eu segurava.  
- Calma, filha. Você sabe que Jacob adora fazer um drama - meu pai sentou ao lado da minha mãe.  
- O que ele tava pensando? - eu agarrei as mãos dele - Por favor pai, eu preciso saber.  
- Se você prometer ficar calma, eu falo - ele enxugou algumas lágrimas do meu rosto.

Depois de longos minutos tentando inutilmente parar de chorar, decidi que estava pronta pra ter uma conversa sobre os pensamentos de Jake.  
- Mãe, ele vai voltar, não vai?  
- Claro que vai, Renesmee - ela sorriu - eu conheço Jake mais do que ninguém.  
- Jake ta com ciúmes, por você passar mais tempo com três caras do que com ele - meu pai riu do pensamento de Jacob.  
- Jacob não tem jeito - minha mãe ria com meu pai.  
- E quais são as chances dele esquecer tudo isso e ficar numa boa? - eu arqueei a sobrancelha.  
- Digamos que isso é uma coisa passageira, ele só queria que você desse um pouco de atenção - meu pai balançava a cabeça ainda rindo.  
- Pode falar pra ele parar de rir? - eu disse pra minha mãe e cruzei os braços.  
- Amor, pára de rir - minha mãe deu um tapa em seu braço.


	12. Cap 14: Let's make it last forever

**Cap. 14 - Let's make it last forever**

E então o grande (e crítico) dia chegou. A gente tinha que estar no pub uma hora e meia antes de abrir. O lugar era dividido em dois ambientes, o que a gente ia ficar era pra 'showzinhos' e o outro era pro pessoal que curtia ficar sentado e bebendo a noite toda.  
Enquanto passávamos o som, Josh começou a tremer na frente de nós três. Congelei no lugar em que eu estava, Travis não podia ficar sabendo. Ou já estava na hora de parar de esconder as coisas?  
Josh saiu correndo pela porta dos fundos sendo seguido por Alec e Travis. Fiquei um tempo imóvel sem saber se ia atrás deles ou ficava onde estava. Foi Travis quem interrompeu meus pensamentos chegando perto de mim com os olhos absurdamente arregalados.  
- Josh virou um lobo, Nessie! - ele disse pasmo.  
Eu não falei nada, só fiquei olhando pra ele esperando alguma reação que revelasse seu medo.  
- Você não vai falar nada? - ele insistiu.  
Alec veio até nós e disse: - Venham aqui fora, acho que temos que conversar. - a voz dele tava calma até, acho que a hora de contar tudo pro Travis tinha chegado.  
Fomos até a escura rua sem saída que tinha ali perto. Josh ainda estava transformado, ele me encarava com um olhar de culpa.  
- Uma hora ele ia ter que saber - eu bati nas costas do Travis - Você ta legal, não ta? - forcei uma risada.  
- Acho que sim - ele encarou os pés.  
- Alec, pega a sua calça e sua blusa que tão lá no carro pro Josh - eu pedi enquanto o empurrava.  
- Desde quando você pega minhas roupas? - Ele disse num tom divertido e logo sumiu de vista.  
- Como isso é possível? - ele encarava Josh e aos poucos ia caminhando pra mais perto dele.  
- Pode passar a mão, ele é domesticado - eu ri e Josh grunhiu com meu comentário - Brincadeira, brincadeira.  
Travis foi se aproximando aos poucos até encostar a mão no pêlo do lobo. Parei ao lado dele e disse: - Não é tão horrível assim, né?  
- Acho que não - ele forçou um sorriso.  
- Ainda bem, porque você não viu nem a metade - eu comecei a rir e Josh passou a me acompanhar com pequenos uivos.  
- Pronto, sejam rápidos - Alec chegou com uma troca de roupa nas mãos - Temos uma apresentação em menos de uma hora!  
Josh me encarou e bateu de leve seu focinho no meu ombro, como Jake fazia, para que eu me virasse.  
- Relaxa, Josh! - eu me virei e tapei os olhos - Não quero ver nada que tem aí!

- Cinco minutos! - eu disse mexendo as mãos sem parar - Vocês tão bem?  
- Acho que sim - Josh e Travis disseram juntos.  
- Sede - Alec disse baixo.  
- Vai pra merda, Alec! Você teve o dia inteiro pra caçar! - Eu estava e pé na frente dele movimentando as mãos enquanto falava.  
- Caçar? - Travis perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.  
- Explico depois, cara - Alec disse rapidamente - Eu volto rápido - ele me encarou e em poucos segundos ele não estava mais lá.

Desespero é a melhor palavra pra expressar o que eu senti naquela hora. Era só o que faltava Alec sumir cinco minutos antes de subir no palco. Além de tudo, Travis encarava eu e Josh procurando por respostas. Josh tinha explicado toda a história dos Quileute pra ele que aceitou numa boa. A pior parte tinha ficado pra mim e pro Alec, eu podia imaginar o castigo lindo que eu ia ganhar quando chegasse em casa.  
- Demorei? - Alec bateu palmas na minha frente cortando meus pensamentos.  
- O que você foi fazer? - Travis perguntou sem medo.  
- Se eu te contar agora você não vai querer mais chegar perto de mim, então melhor deixar pra depois - ele riu e foi até perto do palco.  
- E se perguntarem o nome da banda? - Eu disse quando cheguei até Alec.  
- Fala que a gente ainda ta pensando - ele piscou pra mim.

E então a gente entrou no palco sem falar nada, eu disse um 'boa noite, gente!' e o pessoal foi bastante simpático. Não vou dizer que tava lotado, mas tinha uma quantidade boa pra nós nos sentirmos seguros. Cada final de música as pessoas batiam palmas animadamente e cantavam alguns pedacinhos fáceis de guardar de algumas músicas. No meio de uma música Josh apontou a cabeça pra um canto escuro do pub, pude enxergar toda a minha família sorrindo pra mim. Até Charlie tava lá, todo animado com uma cerveja na mão. Assim que acabamos a penúltima música, Alec piscou pra mim e foi até o microfone.  
- Bom, acho que já deu a nossa hora - ele disse num tom engraçado e recebeu um não generalizado - Wow! Então a gente toca mais uma! - ele largou o microfone e voltou pra onde estava.

Assim que descemos do palco, Josh e Alec vieram com todas as forças pra cima de mim e de Travis nos envolvendo num abraço. Ficamos uns dez minutos pulando abraçados até sermos interrompidos por um cara de no máximo 20 anos.  
- Parabéns, vocês foram demais hoje - ele disse sorrindo.  
- Valeu, cara! - Travis bateu fraco em suas costas.  
- Será que vocês não precisam de mais um guitarrista? - ele disse mordendo o lábio - Claro, se vocês quiserem mais um estranho na banda - ele riu.  
- Como assim? - Alec arqueou a sobrancelha.  
- Você é Alec Volturi, da tradicional família italiana que faz de tudo pra preservar a espécie - ele tomou um pouco de ar e continuou - E você é Renesmee Cullen, a responsável por quase dar início a uma batalha que deixaria os Volturi em desvantagem. Com todo o respeito,Alec.  
- Agora a pergunta que não quer calar - eu apoiei em seu ombro - Quem é você?  
Ele riu um pouco e não demorou pra responder: - Sou Taylor, mestiço como você - ele apontou pra mim e continuou - Eu estou passando um tempo aqui em Port Angeles pra dar umas férias pros meus pais.  
- Então sua mãe sobreviveu? - eu fiz uma pausa - A você sabe...  
- Sim, ela foi transformada após o parto - ele sorriu.  
- A minha também! - eu disse empolgada e também sorri.  
- Vocês vão ter que me explicar muitas coisas - Travis disse balançando a cabeça.  
- Humano? - Taylor apontou pra ele.  
- Ainda - Alec riu da expressão de Travis.  
- Se você quiser ir a um ensaio, aparece lá na casa do avô da Nessie - Josh apontou pra Charlie sentado na mesa com meus pais - Ele é um cara legal e não se incomoda com o barulho - Josh acenou pra Charlie.  
- A gente te explica o caminho direitinho, você não vai se perder em Forks - Travis disse animado.  
- Então acho que...arranjamos mais um louco - eu disse arrancando risadas dos quatro.

Cheguei em casa toda animada, sem um pingo de sono. Holly estava vendo TV na sala e eu cheguei pulando na frente dela impedindo-a de ver o filme.  
- Perdeu!Perdeu! - eu pulava e gritava - Foi lindo, todo mundo gostou!  
- Que bom, Nessie! - ela levantou e me abraçou - Prometo que no próximo eu estarei lá.  
- Eu vou cobrar! - eu disse e corri para o quarto dos meus pais.  
- Vocês querem fotos? - eu os encarei mexendo no cabelo fazendo os dois explodirem em risadas.  
- Parece que foi outro dia que você nasceu - minha mãe disse me puxando para um abraço.  
- Só seis anos e meio, mãe - eu pisquei pra ela.  
- Holly, querida! Venha aqui! - minha mãe a chamou com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Bella, há alguns anos éramos só nós dois, olha o que isso virou! - meu pai disse divertido.  
- Muita gente pra sustentar, seu Edward? - eu perguntei fazendo todo mundo rir.  
- Vocês três só me dão trabalho! - meu pai balançou a cabeça e em pouco tempo já estava sendo abraçado por mamãe, Holly e eu.

Acordei tomando cutucões nas costas, assim que abri meus olhos vi tia Alice me encarando.  
- Bom dia, tia - eu disse entre bocejos.  
- Levanta rápido que Aro quer falar com você! - ela disse jogando o edredom que me cobria no chão.  
- Holly, você pode ir comigo? - encarei minha irmã que estava sentada na cama dela.  
- Nem pensar, Nessie - ela balançou a cabeça negativamente - Evito os Volturi.

Meu minuto meio humano foi um dos mais rápidos, troquei de roupa rapidamente e corri em direção à casa dos meus avós.  
- Renesmee! - Aro veio em minha direção - Fiquei sabendo que vocês se apresentaram em Port Angeles!  
- É - eu disse ainda com sono.  
- Será que você pode chamar seus amigos de banda pra que a gente possa conversar? - Ele sorriu.  
- Sim, claro - eu disse um pouco nervosa - Alec, vem comigo. - eu o encarei.  
- Você é Travis? - Aro apontou para ele com sua mão de papiro.  
- Não enrola, Aro - Alec bufou impaciente.  
- Você sabe da nossa história, certo? - Aro perguntou e Travis confirmou com a cabeça.  
Alec tinha explicado tudo pra ele na noite anterior enquanto o levava pra casa. E a reação dele não foi tão assustadora. Ele só ficou por um bom tempo encarando Alec sem dizer nada.  
- Está ciente de que logo será transformado? - Aro disse num tom firme e eu estremeci.  
- Sim senhor - Travis disse parecendo decidido.  
- Então receio que vocês terão que tomar algumas precauções - Aro fez uma pausa - Pensem em algo que preservem ambas as espécies - ele apontou para Josh se referindo aos Quileute - e também o anonimato de suas verdadeiras identidades.  
- Como a gente vai fazer isso? - Eu o interrompi.  
- Quando descobrirem, me avisem - ele riu e começou a se afastar em direção à porta.  
- Espera! Onde você vai? - Alec parou em sua frente impedindo a passagem.  
- Eu tenho mais o que fazer, jovem Alec! Se me permitem, tenho que ir - e então ele olhou pra mim - Mande lembranças ao resto da família!  
- O que a gente vai fazer? - Josh disse passando com força as mãos no rosto.  
- Enquanto vocês pensam, eu tenho algumas coisas pra resolver - Levantei do sofá e segui até a casa que era perto da casa do Josh.

O bom de La Push é que todo mundo morava perto, cheguei à casa do Jake em menos de quinze minutos. Eu o encontrei sentado na pequena calçadinha que tinha na frente da casa dele e então sentei ao seu lado.  
- Oi - eu dei uma forte (leve pra ele) cotovelada em seu braço o fazendo rir um pouco.  
- Oi - ele respondeu e não disse mais nada.  
- Você sabe que ta errado né? - eu o encarei e ele balançou a cabeça concordando comigo - Isso é um bom começo.  
- Nessie, você passa mais tempo com os caras do que comigo - ele colocou suas mãos em meus ombros - Parece que eu to te perdendo, sabe? A gente não vai mais pra praia, a gente não toma mais chuva juntos, a gente não sai pra caçar, a gente ta se separando cada dia mais e mais.  
- Você sabe que não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil - eu ri e lhe dei um selinho - Ah, você precisa conhecer o Taylor.  
- Quem é Taylor? - ele disse rapidamente com os olhos arregalados.  
- Ele é um mestiço lá de Port Angeles, agora ele vai tocar com a gente - Jacob fechou a cara e eu não pude deixar de rir.  
- Isso ta virando festa já - ele bufou.  
- Amooooor, pára com isso - eu o abracei - Eu te amo, seu bobo.  
- Jura que não vai me trocar por nenhum daqueles loucos? - Jake fez cara de coitado.  
- Claro que não! - eu dei um tapa em seu ombro e o beijei.

-Querida, Anna e Marissa estão chegando de viagem! - Vó Esme disse entusiasmada.  
Anna foi adotada por tia Alice e tio Jasper há algum tempo, pouco depois de tia Rosalie e tio Emmett adotarem a Mari. Sem falar do Louis, irmão da Anna. Não, não são irmãos de sangue. De uns tempos pra cá, a minha família cresceu bastante. E pra ser sincera, foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu.  
- Mãe, será que você pode ligar para aquele tal de J. Jenks? - eu disse rapidamente. As idéias vinham à toda velocidade na minha cabeça.  
- O que você quer com ele? - tio Jasper me encarou.  
- Ainda nada, tenho algumas idéias - eu ri e subi para o quarto que era meu naquela casa.

Liguei pra Travis, Taylor e Josh. Alec estava em casa vendo filme com Holly que agora parecia ter menos raiva dele. De vez em quando ela desenterrava algumas tragédias do passado dele, o que resultava em Holly trancada no quarto chorando e Alec tentando convence-la a abrir a porta.  
- Será que as pessoas acreditariam se vocês falassem que são irmãos? - eu perguntei apontando para Travis e Josh.  
- Irmãos não precisam ser necessariamente um a cara do outro - Taylor disse.  
- Em que você andou pensando, Nessie? - Alec arqueou a sobrancelha.  
- Ainda não é uma idéia concreta, só preciso saber se vocês estão dispostos a fazer tudo o que for preciso pra continuar com isso - eu encarei cada um deles e todos tiveram "sim" como resposta.  
- Então acho que já posso ir pro próximo passo - eu disse com um grande sorriso no rosto - Pensem em nomes legais que nossos pais não pensaram na hora de escolher os nossos.

- Troca de nomes? - Meu pai perguntou interessado enquanto eu assistia TV sem prestar atenção no que passava na tela.  
- Como? - demorei um pouco pra entender sobre o que ele perguntava - Ah, claro. Acha que pode dar certo?  
- É uma boa idéia, filha. - ele fez uma pausa - Na verdade, é uma ótima idéia. Se um dia tiverem que fingir uma morte ou uma separação da banda... até um sumiço, quem sabe. - ele riu das hipóteses e continuou - Os seus nomes verdadeiros estarão preservados!  
- Foi exatamente assim que eu pensei, pai. Acha que os Volturi vão concordar?  
- Tenho quase certeza que sim - ele sorriu e voltou para a cozinha onde minha mãe preparava o jantar para mim e Holly.

- Então você é a filha do Senhor Edward? - J. Jenks perguntou interessado e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.  
Minha mãe tinha levado a gente até o Sr. Jenks pra que a gente pudesse fazer os novos documentos e toda a papelada que mostraria nossos nomes de mentira.  
Passei toda a noite tentando achar um nome pra mim, tinham tantos mais legais que Renesmee. Alec achou o dele rapidamente, Travis também. Taylor e Josh foram os únicos que quiseram mudar só o sobrenome.  
- Podem me dizer os nomes que escolheram? - J. Jenks pegou um bloquinho preparado pra começar a anotar tudo.  
- O meu será Jeremy Davis - Alec disse empolgado.  
- Zac - Travis fez uma pausa - Farro.  
- Farro? - Josh quase gritou - De onde tirou isso, cara?Sabia que não devia ter deixado você escolher nosso sobrenome.  
- Tem alguma idéia melhor? - Travis o encarou.  
- Droga, não! Pode ser Farro mesmo - Josh cruzou os braços.  
- E você, Taylor? - eu perguntei interessada.  
- Taylor York, muito prazer - ele abaixou um pouco, como se fizesse uma apresentação formal nos fazendo rir.  
- Nessie? - Alec, ops, Jeremy perguntou.  
- O que acham de Hayley Williams? - Eu disse animada com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

**FIM.**

* * *

_EVERYBODY KNOWS THE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND (8) _BRINKS. Awnnti gente T_T Bom, nem sei por onde começar. Quero agradecer a todo mundo que leu, que comentou, que opinou e tudo mais! Vocês são linda(o)s!Minha fic não seria nada sem vocês! Bom, tem a parte 2 no orkut. Eu ia postar aqui, na verdade eu vou, mas é que to tão sem tempo, que aí vou demorar tanto pra atualizar que vocês vão me ameaçar de morte. UHAUHAUHA BRINKS. Então, mais uma vez obrigada! Eu amo vocês

adc,follow,ask e mimimi (:  
/laisleite_  
.me/liesleite

comunidade da fic: ./Main#?cmm=56409533


End file.
